Amor De Venganza
by Yurika Cullen
Summary: Bella encuentra a su novio en una situación muy comprometedora, su mejor amiga Alice, le propone vengarse, ¿Quién se prestara para eso? ¿Qué consecuencias trae la venganza?
1. Capitulo 1

_**Summary: **__Bella encuentra a su novio en una situación muy comprometedora, su mejor amiga Alice, le propone vengarse, ¿Quién se prestara para eso? ¿Qué consecuencias trae la venganza?_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

_**Nota: **__Nuevamente paso por aquí a dejar mi segundo fic sobre Twilight, espero que les guste, al igual que el anterior, subiré la historia completa de una vez. _

* * *

**AMOR DE VENGANZA**

**By. Yurika Mustang **

**Capitulo Uno**

Tenía la peor suerte del mundo, ¿Cuándo dejarían de pasarme tantas calamidades? ¿Suficiente no tenia con mi torpeza? Hoy no había sido mi día, definitivamente no lo había sido. Y yo que pensé que luego de un tiempo mi vida estaba empezando a cambiar y era feliz.

Luego del matrimonio de mi madre con Phil, había decidido mudarme aquí a Forks con Charlie, mi padre, quería dejarle espacio a Renée con su nuevo esposo, para que pudieran disfrutar a gusto de su matrimonio, por eso hace poco mas de un año que vivo con él.

Cuando llegue aquí, al comienzo pensé en que seria tal y como en Phoenix, aunque adoraba Phoenix y al sol que surcaba el cielo casi todo el año, allí nadie me tomaba en cuenta, no tenía ni siquiera un solo amigo. Sabía que al comienzo seria el centro de atención por ser la chica nueva, especialmente en un pueblo tan chico como Forks, donde las noticias vuelan, pero estaba casi segura que luego de un par de meses se olvidarían de mí y quedaría nuevamente rezagada a la incógnita y sin ningún amigo.

¡Y oh sorpresa! fue totalmente diferente a como pensé, al comienzo fue la noticia del mes, tal como espere, muchos se acercaron a conversar conmigo y me preguntaban cosas típicas, como mi nombre, de donde venia, el motivo de mi traslado y tantas estupideces mas, yo trataba de responder lo mas amablemente posible, pero tratando de dejar por zanjado que no me gustaba mucho hablar de mi, y empezaron a comprender y se alejaron o eso pensé yo, solo una persona no capto o si lo hizo paso totalmente de mi petición y continuo hablándome y preguntando de mi vida, al comienzo estaba renuente a su particular interés en saber de mi, pero con el paso de los días, me empecé a sentir muy a gusto en su compañía y empezamos una amistad.

_Alice Cullen_, ese es su nombre, el nombre de mi mejor amiga, la primera que tuve en mis diecisiete años de vida y la única que ha continuado siendo mi amiga hasta ahora. Alice tiene una forma de ser totalmente particular y completamente anormal, tiene una energía inagotable, siempre esta de buen humor, sonriendo, haciendo comentarios alegres, brincando por todos lados y derrochando energía por donde pasa, a veces me agoto solo de verla, pero tengo que reconocer que la quiero como una hermana, la hermana que nunca he tenido. Aunque ese cariño lo pongo a prueba cada vez que ese duende sobre pasado de energía me arrastra contra mi voluntad a algún centro comercial y me hace probar infinidad de vestidos y zapatos.

Alice vive solo con sus padres, Esme y Carlisle Cullen, dos personas completamente dulces y amables, y no es que ella sea hija única, no, tiene dos hermanos, Emmet y Edward, pero ninguno vive aquí en Forks, Emmet se caso un año antes de mi llegada al pueblo con una mujer completamente despampane y hermosa, Rosalie Hale, ambos viven ahora en Los Ángeles y están en su ultimo año de universidad. Tuve el gusto de conocerlos en una de sus visitas a sus padres las vacaciones pasadas y puedo decir que doy fe del amor que se tienen, aunque sus apariencias y caracteres son totalmente opuestos, se llevan realmente de maravilla.

Emmet es un hombre grande y musculoso, pero tiene la cara de alguien inocente, es como si siempre hablaras con un niño de diez años, además ayudan sus comentarios fuera de lugar, sus chistes infantiles y sus sonoras risotadas; Rosalie por el contrario, es alta, rubia y de un cuerpo esbelto, quien quiera que se pare a su lado, cuestionaría su autoestima, tiene un carácter muy particular, pues aunque se ve como una mujer dura, es totalmente dulce cuando la conoces.

Edward, es el hermano mellizo de Alice, él junto a Jasper Hale, hermano menor de Rosalie y novio de Alice, están en Alaska, se fueron como estudiantes de intercambio dos meses antes de mi estadía aquí, aunque pronto regresaran de nuevo al instituto de Forks, no he conocido a ninguno de ellos personalmente, solo los he visto en fotos y por carama web, pues Alice chatea todos los días con Jasper y en algunas ocasiones con su hermano, así que cuando he pasado algunas noches en casa de ella he podido cruzar unas cuantas palabras con ambos, y puedo decir también que, Jasper y Alice están totalmente enamorados, no hace falta verlos juntos en persona para notar el amor que derrochan el uno por el otro.

Edward es algo mas reservado, es poco lo que he hablado con él pero me ha caído realmente bien, ambos tenemos gustos similares, en cuanto a música y libros, pero con Alice tienen formas de ser muy diferentes y físicamente no se parece a ella tampoco, son totalmente contrarios, aunque ambos son de piel blanca, en extremo pálida, Edward tiene los ojos verdes de su madre y el cabello broncíneo, es alto y de facciones duras, como si fuera hecho en piedra, mientras que Alice, tiene los ojos azules de su padre y el cabello azabache, es baja de estatura y su expresión es completamente alegre y dulce, demasiado despreocupada.

Alice siempre esta conmigo en todas partes, hacemos todo juntas y jamás nos separamos, tenemos los mismos horarios de clase, así que eso ayuda a que no nos separamos ni para comer, cuando ella no esta en mi casa, yo estoy en la suya. Aunque las cosas cambiaron un poquito desde hace cinco meses atrás.

Hace cinco meses, conocí a un chico del instituto, su nombres es Jacob Black, esta un año menos que nosotras, pero aunque solo tiene dieciséis años su apariencias es incluso la de un chico de dieciocho o tal vez veinte, es de piel morena, en extremo musculoso, cabello azabache y ojos marrón oscuro casi negro. Lo conocí de forma peculiar, aunque pensándolo bien, con mi descoordinación para caminar no es extraño, pues choque con el en uno de los pasillos del instituto, desde ese día nos hicimos amigos, el era nuevo en ese instituto, pues por un mal entendido lo habían expulsado del instituto de la reserva en La Push, así que nos empezamos a juntar en los almuerzos y después de las clases, valga aclarar que Alice estaba totalmente en contra de mi amistad con él, tenia una aversión a Jacob que aterraba, su sola presencia o su olor la desquiciaban, al comienzo pensé que estaba celosa, porque pensaba que la iba a dejar sola por Jacob, pero luego del tiempo comprendí que no había una razón lógica, simplemente lo odiaba, le sacaba a relucir cada uno de sus defectos de una forma aterradora, siempre encontraba fallos en él, aunque yo no prestara mucha atención a eso, pues yo no me considero muy perfecta tampoco.

Lo peor de todo es que Jacob también detesta completamente a Alice, así que al estar yo en medio, me encontraba siempre en tensión, siempre tenia que decidir por todo, si pasaba un día con Alice, no podía estar con Jacob, y así era para cualquier cosa, para los almuerzo, las salidas los fines de semana, y demás. Pero la cosa se complico cuando me hice novia de Jacob, Alice hizo un berrinche mundial, jamás la había visto tan enojada, paso toda una tarde discutiendo conmigo y rememorando todos los defectos de Jacob. Y es que tengo que reconocer que son muchos, pero los que más se destacaron fueron, ser maleducado, bocón, entrometido, impertinente, demasiado fiestero, histérico y el más importante para ella, vestía como un desplazado.

A pesar de sus tantos defectos y de la discusión con Alice, continúe mi relación con él, al final a ella no le quedo mas que aceptar y aunque a regaña dientes, trato de disminuir sus discusiones con él. Jacob es un chico verdaderamente agradable, siempre encuentra la forma de hacerme reír y siempre esta de buen humor, aunque a veces me disgusta el que trate de cambiar mi forma de ser, discutimos mucho por mis gustos literarios y mi música, cada vez que me ve sentada leyendo un libro, me lo quita de las manos y me hace salir con él a algún lado a según sus palabras "divertirse de verdad" pero no comprende que para mi es divertido leer, me encanta, simplemente es algo que es natural en mi, los libros fueron mis mejores amigos por años, viví rodeada de ellos, así que no pensaba dejarlos ahora y por esa razón siempre discutimos.

Aunque no es la única razón, algunas veces lo hacemos porque Jacob es demasiado apasionado, y cuando me besa, en muchas ocasiones y según él "yo no respondo como_ él_ espera" a veces me siento atosigada, por sus exigencias, él siempre quiere algo mas de mi, pero yo no me siento preparada, o simplemente siento que no puedo dar mas de lo que ya le doy. Alice siempre me dice que no seda, que cuando me sienta preparada lo haga, y tengo que agradecer que aunque sienta ese inexplicable odio por Jacob siempre esta dispuesta a escuchar mis problemas con él y a darme concejos. Pero hoy fue totalmente diferente.

-*-*-*-

_Mi día comenzó realmente mal, había tenido una noche muy larga, pues cuando llueve demasiado fuerte no me es fácil conciliar el sueño y cuando logre hacerlo ya entraba la madrugada. Me desperté tarde y en mi afán de desenredarme de las sabanas, caí al piso dándome un buen golpe en el trasero, no pude desayunar y para colmo mi amada camioneta había decidido dar su ultimo respiro la noche pasada, Charlie ya se había ido al trabajo así que no tenia quien me llevara, pues Alice seguro ya estaba llegando al instituto. Por lo que me toco correr, y eso para mi, es algo totalmente peligroso, después de tropezones y unas cuantas caídas mas, llegue al instituto con quince minutos de retraso, el profesor de mi primera clase me dio una reprimenda y una amenaza para que no se me ocurriera llegar otra vez tarde a su clase. _

_En el almuerzo brevemente le explique a Alice lo que me había pasado y ella como me lo esperaba se ofreció a pasar por mi todos los días y a llevarme a casa luego del instituto, no sin antes recordarme la cena en su casa el día de mañana, pues por fin llegaban su hermano y su novio desde Alaska, había estado dando saltos como loca toda la semana desde que le dieron la noticia y habían preparado una cena en su casa como bienvenida, al comienzo me negué a la invitación, pues consideraba que era algo puramente familiar, pero luego Esme me aseguro que yo era como de la familia y que contaba con mi asistencia a la cena, por lo que no pude negarme. Luego de asegurarle que estaría presente en la cena, me despedí de ella pues debía buscar a Jacob y pedirle que pasara por mí para nuestra cita, estábamos cumpliendo exactamente cuatro meses de novios y el se iría a una excursión o algo por el estilo todo el fin de semana, así que no lo vería hasta el lunes._

_Me extraño no verlo por los lugares que acostumbraba estar, así que decidí buscarlo en el salón de su ultima clase, uno de sus compañeros me dijo que lo vio yendo hacia los baños del ultimo bloque, me pareció algo raro pues ese bloque era el mas desierto de todos, pues ahí no se partía ninguna clase, era mas bien como donde almacenaban las cosas que ya no se usaban en el instituto y él siempre acostumbraba ir a los baños mas cercanos, aun así decidí ir a buscarlo, pues nada perdía. Cuando llegue cerca a los baños parecía no haber nadie por los alrededores, así que esta a punto de regresar, cuando escuche sonidos raros, llamada por la curiosidad me acerque a los baños, pues de ahí salía el ruido, y al irme acercando me pude dar cuenta de que eran gemidos. _

_Sabiendo obviamente lo que estaba pasando, nuevamente iba a retirarme pues, quien quiera que fuera la pareja no pensaba sacarlos de su momento de intimidad, pero me pare en seco al escuchar un "Jacob" pronunciado entre los gemidos, agudizando el oído, al pensar que había entendido mal, pude escuchar esta vez y de forma muy clara la voz de Jacob diciendo el nombre de la chica con quien estaba, un "Lauren" seguido de un "!Oh, si, así!" me dejo claro quienes estaban dentro. Muerta de la rabia y llena de una decisión poco común en mi, entre al baño y abrí la puerta del privado donde estaban con un empujón, haciendo que sonara estrepitosamente, ambos como era de esperarse empezaron a arreglarse la ropa que traían medio desabrochada, pero cuando giraron a ver quien era el que los había interrumpido, la cara de Jacob era todo un poema, abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo, al igual que su boca, la cual también abrió y cerro varias veces tratando de encontrar las palabras y haciéndome recordar a un pescado en el proceso, Lauren por su parte, simplemente me miro y se siguió vistiendo con indiferencia._

_-¡Bella, déjame explicarte!- dijo por fin Jacob_

_-¿Explicarme?- asombrosamente pude controlarme y mostré una expresión fría, algo que jamás había hecho, por lo general era de las que se ponían a llorar en una situación como esta, pero no quería que notara que me dolía -¿Qué me vas a explicar? ¿No es obvio?-_

_-¡No es lo que piensas!-_

_-Ahórrate los cuentos gastados Jacob, se hombre por primera vez y acepta lo que hiciste, es que ni siquiera puedes negar nada-_

_-¡No Bella! Ella me engaño, me trajo con mentiras-_

_-¡¿Qué?! Óyeme tu fuiste el que me propuso esto, ¡yo no te traje engañado!- se quejo Lauren_

_-¡Cállate!-_

_-No Jacob, déjala, tienes que aceptarlo, pero si te soy sincera, me alegro- no se en que momento ni porque pero tenia tanta rabia, estaba tan ofendida con él que estaba hablando casi sin pensarlo. Ante mis palabras me miro sorprendido_

_-¿Q-Que?-_

_-Si, me alegro en descubrir esto, al menos se que no soy la única que fallo- _

_-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué estas diciendo Bella?-_

_-La verdad Jacob- era pésima mentirosa, pero era tal mi enojo que por una vez en mi vida pude hacerlo bien- yo te engañe, te he engañado desde hace algún tiempo y estaba pensando en la mejor manera de terminar contigo, pero me lo has puesto todo tan fácil- sorprendentemente solté una sonrisa irónica _

_-¡Eso no es verdad, estas mintiendo!-_

_-Sabes de sobra que no soy buena haciéndolo, aunque me las he apañado para esconderte mi secreto los últimos días-_

_-¡No! Bella, hablemos- levante una mano para callarlo _

_-¡Terminamos!... se acabo esta farsa, pueden seguir en lo que estaban- y sin mas explicaciones me retire del lugar, pude salir de una forma digna, al menos no me tropecé, no corrí, ni salí llorando, jamás le daría ese gusto, pero cuando estuve fuera del bloque, apure el paso en busca de Alice, la necesitaba ahora mas que nunca._

-*-*-*-

Y aquí es donde me encuentro, recorriendo el instituto, medio ausente en buscando de la única persona que sabia, podía ayudarme, la divise sentada en una de las mesas del comedor y sola, pues ya casi finalizaba la hora del almuerzo. Di gracias a Dios porque el lugar estaba desierto, no quería hacer un espectáculo ahora.

-¡Alice!- la aludida se giro y se sorprendió al ver el estado de su amiga

-¡¿Bella?! ¿Qué paso?-

-¡Sácame de aquí, luego te cuento, pero por favor, vámonos!-

-¡Esta bien! Vamos, Pero cálmate-

Rápidamente salieron del lugar, llegaron al estacionamiento y subieron al Porshe de Alice, esta no quería hablar aun con Bella, pero se moría de nervios al ver el estado de su amiga.

-Bella, ¿A dónde quieres que vayamos?- pregunto por fin

-A cualquier lugar menos a mi casa- respondió algo ausente, sabia que seria el primer lugar donde Jacob la buscaría

-Esta bien, iremos a mi casa- Bella no respondió y siguió mirando por la ventana

En menos de diez minutos ya se encontraban parqueando el lujoso Porshe amarillo de Alice en el garaje de la asombrosa casa de los Cullen, bajaron aun en silencio y entraron, no había nadie en casa, solo una nota de Esme en la cocina, avisándole a Alice que había salido de compras para los ingredientes de la cena de mañana y que llegaría algo tarde, pues luego pasaría por el hospital y volvería con Carlisle.

Alice agradeció internamente que no hubiera nadie, al menos podría hablar con Bella más tranquilamente y poder intentar calmarla sin que se sintiera incomoda con la presencia de alguien más, subió con una aun ausente Bella hasta su cuarto, la sentó en la cama y le ofreció un vaso con agua, ella bebió algunos tragos y cuando la vio mas calmada por fin comenzó a hablar.

-¡Bella, ahora si, por favor, dime que pasa!- la mencionada suspiro varias veces, como tomando alientos para hablar

-Jacob- dijo simplemente en algo más fuerte que un susurro

-¿Qué paso con el? ¿Qué te hizo? ¿Porque no me sorprende saber que el culpable de tu estado es el_ perro_ ese?- Bella no puso objeción ante el apodo hacia Jacob, Alice comprendió que en serio era algo grave. Bella tomo aire nuevamente- ¡por favor, dime algo!-

-Lo encontré en uno de los baños con la zorra de Lauren- Alice no entendía bien a que se refería

-¿En los baños? ¿Cuáles baños?-

-Luego de que hablamos, salí a buscarlo como te dije, tenia que avisarle que mi camioneta no servía más y pedirle que pasar por mí, para nuestra cita- Alice asintió simplemente- no lo encontré en ningún lado y cuando pregunte por él me dijeron que lo vieron yendo a los baños del ultimo bloque- Alice frunció el seño al medio comprender de que hablaba, pero dejo que ella continuara con su relato, al menos ya no se veía ausente- fui a buscarlo, pero no había nadie por el lugar, así que iba a regresar, cuando escuche ruidos, me dio curiosidad y me acerque y entonces comprendí que eran gemidos, iba a regresar nuevamente, pero escuche que mencionaban su nombre y luego escuche su voz pronunciar el nombre de Lauren- Alice abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo- sabiendo lo obvio entre y los encontré en lo que te imaginas, Jacob empezó a darme escusas estúpidas, pero no hacia falta que me dijera nada, se que no soy la mujer mas astuta del mundo, pero esto es el colmo-

-¡Maldito perro desgraciado, yo sabia que no era bueno Bella, te lo dije!- Alice estaba como loca

-Lo se Alice, y tarde lo comprendo-

-No es tu culpa Bella, el imbécil ese, es el aprovechado, ¡Cuánto lo odio! Pero me las va a pagar-

-No Alice, no vale la pena-

-¿No? ¿Acaso piensas dejar las cosas así?-

-¿Qué más puedo hacer?-

-¡Vengarte! No te puedes quedar tan tranquila, sabiendo que el imbécil te engaño-

-Si te sirve de consuelo, no se porque loca idea, pero te juro que tenia tanta rabia que no pensé cuando lo dije-

-¿Qué le dijiste?-

-Que me alegraba por verlo así, porque yo también lo había engañado y estaba esperando el momento oportuno para terminar con el-

-¡Bien Bella, bien!-

-No, no está bien-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque no es cierto, ¿De que me sirve decirle mentiras? Sabes perfectamente que jamás lo he engañado, y no sabes lo que me duele saber que he sido una tonta- esta vez Bella no aguanto mas, rompió a llorar y se lanzo a los brazos de su amiga- ¿Por qué Alice? ¿Es que no soy lo suficientemente buena para alguien? ¿Tenia que haber cedido a sus peticiones, para que no buscara en otra lo que yo no le podía dar?-

-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! ¿Estás loca? Como se te ocurre pensar eso, jamás tienes que estar con alguien por presión, ya te lo había dicho, antes agradece Bella, que no estuviste con ese imbécil, hubiera sido peor encontrarlo en esa situación luego de que tu hubieras cedido y ¿Qué es eso de que no eras suficiente mujer? ¡Por Dios! Aquí el poco hombre es él, tu eres suficiente para cualquiera, incluso cualquier hombre es poco para ti, mujeres como tu ya no se encuentra, metete eso en la cabeza- Bella simplemente lloraba, aunque Alice dijera lo que dijera, para ella era difícil creerle.

Luego de mucho rato de tanto llorar se quedo dormida, Alice la arropo y dejo que descansara, mas tarde llamo a Charlie a avisarle que Bella se quedaría en su casa esa noche, el no puso muchas objeciones pues adoraba a Alice y sabia que Bella la quería como una hermana.

-Bella, despierta- ella abrió pesadamente los ojos

-¿Alice? ¿Dónde estoy?-

-En mi casa, ¿Recuerdas? Es tarde, vamos, mamá ya sirvió la cena-

-¡La cena! ¡Dios mío Charlie se va a preocupar!-

-Tranquila, hable con el hace un rato y le dije que ibas a pasar la noche aquí, vamos levántate-

-Gracias Alice, la verdad es que no quería ir a casa, es el primer lugar donde Jacob llamara e ira a buscarme, si es que lo hace-

-Ya no pienses más en el perro ese, vamos, debes comer algo, le dije a Esme que estabas con dolor de cabeza-

-Está bien, gracias otra vez, y perdóname por causarte tantas molestias-

-Nada de eso, sabes que te quiero como una hermana, así que es con cariño- Bella simplemente la abrazo

Algo mas repuesta, Bella bajo a comer con los Cullen, durante la cena su ánimo subió un poco, siempre se sentía mas tranquila con ellos, especialmente porque Esme era como su segunda madre, siempre la trataba como una hija. Todos estaban muy felices por la llegada de su hijo y Jasper, irían a recibirlos al aeropuerto de Seattle en la mañana y convencieron a Bella de que los acompañara. Luego de la cena, Bella subió a la habitación que ocupaba siempre que se quedaba en esa casa. Cuando se cambio por un pijama que le presto su amiga, apareció Esme seguida de Alice. La primera le pregunto que le pasaba, aunque se conocieran de poco tiempo, Esme tenia ese sexto sentido, el cual es imposible ocultarle un problema como ese, Bella al ver la preocupación de Esme, no tuvo mas remedio que contarle la verdad, esta la aconsejo y le ofreció como siempre su apoyo y le dio consuelo. Luego de una larga charla entre las tres, se fueron a dormir, pues mañana tenían que madrugar.


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Summary: **__Bella encuentra a su novio en una situación muy comprometedora, su mejor amiga Alice, le propone vengarse, ¿Quién se prestara para eso? ¿Qué consecuencias trae la venganza?_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**AMOR DE VENGANZA**

**By. Yurika Mustang **

**Capitulo Dos**

A la mañana siguiente, Alice la despertó muy temprano, y luego de una ducha, la obligo a ponerse un conjunto que ella escogió, Alice siempre tenia ropa de la talla de Bella en su casa, aunque dijera que era solo para las emergencias como esa, en realidad le gustaba tenerla para obligar a Bella a vestirse a su gusto cuando la tenia en casa. Luego de algunas disputas por los zapatos, salieron todos, rumbo al aeropuerto.

A las nueve de la mañana llegaron por fin a su destino y solo faltaban unos quince minutos para que el avión desde Alaska aterrizara por fin. Alice estaba completamente enérgica, brincaba de un lado al otro observando el panel donde avisaban los aterrizajes y hablando incoherencias, de porque tardaban tanto y de lo feliz que estaba. Cuando por fin aterrizaron, salió corriendo hacia la puerta de desembarque arrastrando a Bella con ella, Esme y Carlisle, simplemente los siguieron riendo por la efusividad de su hija y felices de ver por fin a Edward y Jasper.

Cuando Alice vio a lo lejos a Jasper, salió corriendo y se lanzo a sus brazos colgándosele del cuello.

-¡Jasper! ¡Por fin! Pensé que no iban a llegar- el la abrazo con la misma felicidad y le dio un cálido beso

-Como crees, estaba muriéndome de ansias por verte, ¡estas hermosa!- Bella simplemente los observaba con una sonrisa desde unos cuantos metros junto a Esme y Carlisle, se alegraba mucho de ver lo que se querían

-¡¿Y mi hermano?!- pregunto ella

-Ya viene, sabía lo ansioso que estaba por verte, así que se ofreció a esperar él solo el equipaje-

-Típico de mí hermano- diviso un poco mas entre la gente hasta que lo vio- ¡Ahí esta!- se soltó de los brazos de Jasper y corrió hasta el- ¡Edward!- Grito mientras se lanzaba a su cuello- ¡Cuánto te extrañe!-

-Y yo a ti- dijo mientras reía al ver que Alice jamás cambiaria

-¡Pero vamos! Tienen muchas cosas que contarme- jalo a ambos hasta donde se encontraban, Bella, Esme y Carlisle.

Ambos saludaron primero a los mayores. Bella se sorprendió al ver lo caballerosos que eran ambos y lo diferentes que se veían en persona, Jasper, era alto, muy guapo, rubio y de ojos azules, definitivamente era hermano de Rosalie, pero quien mas le sorprendió fue Edward, era el hombre mas guapo que había visto en la vida, alto, con un cuerpo sorprendente, no era musculoso en extremo, pero se notaba que hacia ejercicio, el cabello broncíneo le caía hacia el rostro de forma descuidada, haciéndolo ver condenadamente sexy, sus ojos eran de un verde profundo, algo que no había podido notar en fotos o por cámara web, su mirada era indescifrable, pero se notaba que era una persona inteligente y en extremo observadora, sus labios, eran rosados y carnosos, su cara aunque ya había dicho que parecía hecha en piedra, se había quedado corta, sus facciones eran perfectas, ¡y sus sonrisa! Dios mío, jamás había visto una sonrisa más encantadora y deslumbrante, parecía un dios griego.

-¡Hijo, que alegría verte!-

-Lo mismo digo mamá- mientras la abrazaba y besaba su mejilla-

-¡Bueno! Y ella es mi mejor amiga Bella- dijo Alice mientras abrazaba a Bella por los hombros y la guiaba ante los recién llegados, el primero en saludarle fue Jasper

-¡Es un placer conocerte al fin!- dijo mientras le tomaba su mano y depositaba un beso en ella, Bella se sonrojo ¡Definitivamente eran unos caballeros!- No hay día en el que Alice no hable de ti-

-Gracias, es un placer igualmente, puedo decir que también habla de ti todos los días- Jasper dio una sonrisa de satisfacción al saberlo y abrazo a Alice

-¡Y este de aquí es mi hermano preferido!- volvió a hablar Alice acercando esta vez a Edward hasta Bella

El la miraba detenidamente, estaba sorprendido, la chica era aun mas bonita de lo que le había parecido por cámara web, se notaba con tan solo verla, de que era una chica inocente y buena, pero pudo notar que en su mirada, en esos preciosos ojos chocolate, había un tono de tristeza, no puedo evitar preguntarse, ¿Qué podía pasarle? ¿Cuál era el motivo por el que una persona como ella estuviera triste? Quería averiguarlo, sin saber porque, deseaba ayudarla.

-Hola Bella, que gusto conocerte- dijo mientras le tomaba la mano y al igual que Jasper depositaba un beso en ella, pero Bella se sorprendió al sentir como le quemaba la piel donde el había posado sus perfectos labios- es sorprendente conocer a alguien aparte de Jasper que pueda estar tanto tiempo, cerca de un demonio como mi hermana- dijo mirándola a los ojos con cierto tono divertido y cómplice, pero sin soltarle la mano

-¡Hey! ¡Estoy escuchando!- en solo le sonrió y le guiño un ojo a Bella, el corazón de ella se salto un latido

-Un gusto también conocerte, y si, creo que yo también me sorprendo por eso-

-¡Bella!- se quejo la pelinegra

-¡Definitivamente nos vamos a llevar bien!- afirmo Edward sonriéndole nuevamente y soltándole la mano por fin. Bella no pudo evitar sonreírle también.

Luego de unas cuantas bromas mas, salieron hacia sus autos para regresar, Carlisle y Esme iban en el Mercedes del primero, mientras los demás se iban en el Porshe de Alice, Jasper en el asiento del copiloto y Edward y Bella atrás.

Iban riendo todos muy amenamente, por un comentario que había hecho Alice sobre moda, de repente el celular de Bella comenzó a sonar, al tomarlo y ver quien era, la sonrisa se borro de su rostro automáticamente, hecho que no paso por alto Edward. Alice por su parte miro por el retrovisor y comprendió de quien se trataba, lo mas seguro es que el imbécil de Jacob estuviera llamándola para poner escusas estúpidas. Bella miraba el celular como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

-No contestes- dijo seria. Los dos jóvenes se sorprendieron por el tono poco familiar en la chica

-No pensaba hacerlo Alice-

-Apágalo entonces-

-No puedo, ¿Y si llama Charlie? Se va a preocupar si no le contesto-

-Tu papá sabe que estas conmigo, si quieres más tarde lo llamamos para que así estés tranquila- el celular sonó por tercera vez

-De acuerdo- Bella lo apago, Edward y Jasper miraban la escena algo perdidos, pero luego de compartir ambos una mirada decidieron quedarse callados, no se entrometerían en sus asuntos

El resto del camino paso tranquilo, pero Edward pudo notar que Bella estaba mas ausente, y que luego de la extraña llamada nuevamente había en sus ojos ese tono de tristeza, ¿Quién demonios la tenia así? Verdaderamente quería hacer algo, pero, ¿Qué podía hacer él? Si solamente era un extraño, sin saber porque, eso le dolió. Llegaron a la casa de los Cullen poco tiempo después, Carlisle se disculpo por no poderse quedar a almorzar, pero tenia el turno de la tarde en el hospital, los chicos le restaron importancia, así que el se despidió, alegando que se verían en la noche. Luego de acomodar sus maletas en sus respectivas habitaciones, bajaron a comer algo, encontrándose a Esme en la cocina.

-Que bueno que bajan, estaba a punto de llamarlos para almorzar-

-¿Y Alice?- pregunto Jasper

-Esta arriba con Bella, llamando a su padre para avisarle que se queda a dormir otra vez aquí-

-¿Se queda muy a menudo aquí?- pregunto curioso Edward

-Si, a tu hermana le encanta obligarla a quedarse, Bella es hija única y solamente vive con su padre, así que tu hermana siempre que puede la trae con alguna escusa, no le gusta que ella pase mucho tiempo sola, es una chica bastante retraída si se lo propone- ambos jóvenes asintieron, luego se escucharon ruidos en las escaleras. Alice al ver a Jasper se lanzo como era su costumbre a su cuello y este la abrazo cariñosamente

El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilo, la mayor parte del tiempo, eran preguntas para ambos jóvenes, sobre el instituto y sobre Alaska. Ya se encontraban sentados en la sala conversando tranquilamente.

-¿Y dime hermanito?- este solo la miro esperando que continuara- ¿No dejaste ninguna novia suspirando por ti en Alaska?- Edward frunció el ceño y Bella se encontró sorprendentemente interesa en esa pregunta

-No- fue la simple respuesta

-Tu y tus típicas respuestas ¿No saliste con nadie durante tu estadía allá?-

-Si, pero fue algo sin importancia- Alice lo miro sin comprender, Jasper al ver el semblante de su novia decidió responder

-Digamos que salió casi obligado- rio con burla el rubio, Edward lo fulmino con la mirada

-¿Obligado?- esta vez fue Esme quien pregunto

-Tenía una chica acosándolo todos los días, y prácticamente no lo dejaba respirar, así que un día cansado de tanto hostigamiento acepto salir con Tanya-

-Pero muy caballerosamente le deje claro que no quería nada con ella y que no me volviera a molestar- completo Edward las palabras del rubio. Alice rio graciosa

-Nunca vas a cambiar Edward, pero me alegra que no hayas salido con niñas huecas y superficiales- el hizo una mueca como diciendo "Dios me libre" ante la cual todos rieron nuevamente. Continuaron hablando otro rato más y esta vez las preguntas eran para Bella

-¿Y porque te mudaste a Forks? La mayoría de la gente que no nace aquí, prefiere quedarse en lugares soleados como Phoenix- comento Jasper

-Tienes razón- comenzó Bella- pero mi madre se caso de nuevo, Phil es jugador de las ligas menores de beisbol así que viajan mucho y mamá se ponía triste cuando tenia que quedarse conmigo, así que decidí venir a pasar un tiempo con Charlie, dejándoles su espacio y de ese modo Renée puede ir de viaje con el-

-Vaya, eres muy considerada- respondió el rubio

-¿Y que tal te ha parecido Forks?- esta vez pregunto Edward. Bella lo miro y no pudo evitar sentirse algo intimidada ante su mirada

-P-Pues, al comienzo, me sentía perdida, y totalmente incomoda, fui la noticia del mes y no me gusta ser el centro de atención, pero luego de conocer a Alice, me sentí más cómoda y me tomo menos tiempo acoplarme a la ciudad, además de que ha sido mi única amiga y no me refiero solo a Forks-

-Mi Alice siempre es todo un ángel- Jasper la abrazo y esta sonrió con gracia

-Soy un encanto, lo se- todos rieron

Pero fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de un motor, que claramente era de motocicleta y el cual ambas chicas reconocieron y segundos después se escucho sonar el timbre insistentemente.

-¿Quién podrá ser?- pregunto Esme mientras se dirigía a la puerta

-¡NO!- gritaron ambas a coro. Todos se sorprendieron al ver el semblante nervioso de Bella

-Espera mamá, yo abro, tu quédate aquí y no hagas ruido- señalando a Bella, esta asintió- no la dejen salir- ahora se los dijo a Jasper y Edward. Se dirigió a la puerta y no se sorprendió al ver a Jacob

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo despreocupadamente

-¡¿No es obvio?!- hablo fuertemente

-No, no lo es-

-¡Mira Cullen, no estoy como para aguantarte! ¿Dónde esta Bella?-

-¿Debería saberlo?-

-Deja tu maldito sarcasmo y dile que salga-

-Ella no esta aquí y aunque estuviera, no te dejaría verla-

-¡Tengo que hablar con ella, dile que salga!-

-¡Que no esta aquí! ¿Tu cerebro no capta eso perro?-

-¡No me provoques Cullen te lo advierto!-

-Sabes que no te tengo miedo- Jacob la fulmino con la mirada

-¡¡Bella, Bella, sal, necesitamos hablar!!-

-¡Que no esta! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo? ¿Tan ignorante eres que no comprendes? Yo no tengo porque aguantar tus ataques de ira, vete-

-¡Te lo advertí Cullen!- Jacob iba a empujarla pero se paro en seco al escuchar una voz

-Le tocas un pelo y te mueres- Jasper apareció atrás de Alice y la tomo por la cintura

-¿Y tu quien demonios eres?-

-No estas en posición de hacer preguntas, ¡largo de aquí!- grito Alice, Jasper miraba mal a Jacob, este simplemente los fulmino con la mirada

-Esto no se queda así- y sin mas se fue

Alice entro a la casa dando zancadas y despotricando de Jacob todo lo que podía, cuando llego a la sala, encontró a una Bella sentada y temblando mientras Edward trataba de calmarla pasándole un brazo por los hombros. Al escuchar que se acercaba Alice, Bella se levanto de un salto

-¡Alice! ¿Estas bien?- ella sabia que Jacob tenia arranques de ira tremendos y a veces no se podía controlar, con ella jamás había tenido uno, pero la paciencia que él le tenia a Alice era poca

-Si, no te preocupes, no paso nada-

-¡¿Qué no paso nada?! Si no llego a tiempo no se que te habría hecho ese tipo ¿Quién era?-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué te iba a hacer?- pregunto preocupada Bella, Alice no dijo nada

-Quería entrar por la fuerza y por lo que vi, poco le importa llevarse a Alice por delante- comento sereno Jasper al ver el semblante de Bella, esta se lanzo a los brazos de su amiga

-¡Perdóname Alice, por mi culpa tienes que pasar por todo esto! Será mejor que me vaya-

-¡Ni se te ocurra! Ya te lo dije Bella, eres como mi hermana, yo no voy a permitir que te hagan daño-

-Me parece, que merecemos una explicación- comento Edward- no me gusta entrometerme en problemas ajenos, pero en esta ocasión ya no lo es, más aun si te incumbe Alice y si prácticamente tumban la puerta de la casa-

-Perdón… Alice no tiene nada que ver, en serio, será mejor que me vaya, no quiero traer problemas-

-Bella- hablo Esme- sabes perfectamente que eres de la familia, no voy a dejar que te vayas y mucho menos así-

-No me mal interpretes Bella- hablo nuevamente Edward- en ningún momento te estoy culpando de nada, simplemente quiero saber que pasa, no me parece normal que un desconocido, al menos para mi, venga tumbando la puerta y casi agrediendo a mi hermana, yo se que eres casi una hermana para Alice y por ese motivo te considero también de esta familia, entonces como te dije antes, ya es un problema de todos- el corazón de Bella se salto un latido al escuchar las palabras de Edward

-Esta bien Alice, puedes contarles-

-¿Estas segura?-

-Si, Edward tiene razón, además merecen una explicación del porque Jacob vino así a tu casa-

-Entonces hare un poco de té para calmar los nervios-

Esme salió hacia la cocina, cuando todos estuvieron sentados y mas calmados, Alice procedió a contar la historia

-…Y eso es lo que sucede, el imbécil vino reclamando que le dejara ver a Bella, pero como es lógico no se lo iba a permitir y como es su costumbre, le dio un ataque de ira- Bella estuvo con la cabeza gacha todo el relato

-Siento mucho entrometerlos en mis problemas-

-No te preocupes, al menos ya no están solas, no vamos a permitir que se te acerque Bella-

-No hace falta que se metan en mas problemas y mucho menos por mi-

-Bella- intervino Edward- como ya te lo dijo Jasper, no vamos a dejar que se les acerque, no es ninguna molestia, además de que no es de hombres actuar como lo hizo, lo que me da a entender que no es buena persona- Bella se sonrojo nuevamente, ¿El también tenia la capacidad de juzgar como Alice? ¿Por qué ella tenia que ser tan confiada con la gente?- pero diferente es si tu quieres volver con el- Edward se estremeció ante la idea- si es eso entonces nosotros no…-

-¡No!- lo freno ella- soy estúpida, pero no tanto, ni loca vuelvo con Jacob- Edward le sonrió

-Entonces no discutas mas Bella, si en algo nos parecemos Edward y yo, es en que somos completamente testarudos, así que al igual que conmigo, no vas a poder llevarle la contraria a él-

-Me estoy dando cuenta- dijo esta vez más animada. Todos rieron

El día paso mas tranquilo y Bella se sintió mas relajada, por alguna extraña razón le daba mucha alegría saber que Edward quería ayudarla. Luego de la cena familiar, se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones, ambos chicos estaban cansados por el viaje y el ajetreo del día.

El domingo, los cuatro la pasaron todo el día juntos, vieron películas, escucharon música y jugaron, juegos de mesa, antes de anochecer, Alice llevo a Bella a su casa, pues esta quería prepararle la cena a Charlie, cuando la dejo en la puerta de su casa, le recordó que pasaría a buscarla para ir al instituto en la mañana.

Al día siguiente como era de esperarse, Alice pasó por Bella en su flamante Porshe amarillo, ella se sorprendió un poco al ver a Jasper y Edward, pero recordó que a ambos les enviarían sus respectivos coches hasta la tarde. En el instituto, todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver de regreso a Jasper y Edward, eran muy conocidos en el instituto y muy populares entre las chicas especialmente el segundo, pues el primero ya estaba comprometido. Bella respiro aliviada al no encontrarse a Jacob por ningún lado, lo mas seguro es que llegaba tarde como siempre, así que mas tranquilos los cuatro se dirigieron a su primera clase, porque si, los cuatro tenían el mismo horario. La hora del almuerzo fue otra cosa, estaban sentados en la mesa acostumbrada de las dos primeras y cuando el sitio comenzaba a vaciarse apareció Jacob, inmediatamente Bella se tenso.

-Bella- llamo, pero ella seguía mirando su almuerzo- Bella, por favor hablemos- ella seguía sin mirarlo

-En serio perro ¿no te queda claro que no quiere hablar contigo?- hablo Alice sin resistirse mas

-Cullen, esto no es contigo, no te metas-

-Si lo hago, mira, no se porque armas tanto drama, ¿No es mejor que te vayas con Lauren? Los baños del ultimo bloque deben estarlos esperando- Jacob apretó el puño mientras la miraba mal

-Bella- intento de nuevo, esta vez ella lo miro mientras se levantaba

-Jacob, ¿No entiendes? Terminamos, yo no quiero saber nada de ti- le dijo lo más fríamente posible

-Vamos Bella al menos déjame hablar contigo… a solas- dijo mirando al resto, ya estaba al tanto de quienes eran los chicos nuevos

-¿Por qué haces esto mas difícil? Te lo dije, ya no tiene sentido- comenzó a caminar para salir, Jacob se movió muerto de ira para detenerla pero no contaba con que Edward se pararía entre ambos, tomando a Bella de un brazo y ubicándola atrás suyo, ella se sorprendió un poco, pero al ver la cara de Jacob se resguardo fuertemente en la espalda de Edward

-Me parece, que no quiere hablar contigo, no es de caballeros obligar a las mujeres-

-¡¿Y tu quien demonios eres?!-

-Nadie que te importe, pero si te empeñas en acercarte a ella contra su voluntad, va a importarte- amenazo Edward lo mas calmado posible. Bella se sorprendió al observar que Edward era más alto que Jacob y que a pesar de ver lo musculoso que es, no se intimido, por el contrario el intimidado parecía Jacob

-¡Ya veo! ¿Así que este es el tipo del que me hablaste?- refiriéndose a Bella- ¡Respóndeme!- ella simplemente guardo silencio- ¡Que me respondas! ¿Esté es el imbécil con el que has estado viéndote?-

-¡Si, soy yo! ¿Algún problema?- Edward estaba al tanto de la mentira que le había soltado Bella a Jacob en el baño. Todos incluso Bella lo miraron sorprendidos, pero Jacob no se dio cuenta de ese último hecho

-¡Pues no lo creo!- y sin mas se largo.

Los pocos estudiantes que quedaban en el lugar, miraban la escena sorprendidos, para el final del día, todo Forks estaría al tanto de esa discusión. Bella aun miraba sorprendida a Edward, Jasper simplemente sonrió maliciosamente, Alice, no tuvo tiempo de analizar nada, rápidamente los saco a todos del lugar empujándolos a clase, no quería que la gente empezara a acercarse a preguntar cosas que ni siquiera sabía como iba a responder.

Edward por su lado, estaba algo sorprendido de si mismo, no pensó cuando le respondió a Jacob, pero tampoco se arrepentía de hacerlo, ver la actitud del perro ese, como lo llamaba Alice, lo lleno de cólera, ¿Quién se creía que era para tratar a una mujer así? Especialmente a Bella ¡por Dios! Si era la persona más frágil y dulce que había visto en la vida. No definitivamente no se arrepentía, pero otra cosa era lo que pensara Bella de su actitud, lo había mirado con sorpresa, se había sonrojado y había bajado la mirada y desde entonces no lo había vuelvo a ver a la cara ¡mierda! ¿Y si ella se enojaba por eso? Tendría que hablar con ella después de clase, lo ultimo que quería, era que ella se enojara con el.

Luego de clases, salieron rápidamente del salón y en silencio llegaron al estacionamiento, se subieron al Porshe y Alice manejo a toda velocidad, en plena carretera, Edward no aguanto el silencio y se disculpo con Bella.

-Bella- esta lo miro algo nerviosa, ambos iban en el asiento trasero- discúlpame, no fue mi intención decirle eso al perro ese- a Alice le hizo gracia que su hermano usara su calificativo para referirse a Jacob, Bella también lo noto- pero es que me dio muchísima rabia y hable sin pensar- ella levanto una mano para detenerlo

-Tranquilo, no estoy enojada por eso, simplemente me tomo por sorpresa, antes, quería agradecerte por haberme defendido en el almuerzo, en serio, gracias- Edward respiro tranquilo

-Vas a tener que acostumbrarte Bella, mi hermano tiene complejos de súper héroe- todos rieron

-Mejor me gusta decir que soy caballeroso- siguiendo el juego

-En todo caso, hablando serio ahora, toda la escuela debe estar al tanto de eso ahora mismo, ya se debió regar el chisme de que ustedes dos son novios- Bella se puso mas pálida de lo que era

-Lo se Alice, ¿pero que podemos hacer ahora?- pregunto él

-Continuar- sonrió maliciosa. A Bella no le gusto nada su expresión, cuando ese pequeño duende ponía esa cara, es porque se tenia un plan entre manos

-¿Qué estas tramando?- preguntaron los tres al unisonó. Ella sonrió más maléficamente

-Cuando lleguemos a casa lo sabrán-

No tardaron mucho en llegar a casa de los Cullen, Alice tenia la costumbre de manejar como loca, entraron y saludaron a Esme, pero inmediatamente Alice los arrastro a los tres hasta su habitación.

-Deja tanto misterio Alice y dinos que estas pensando-

-Veras Edward, es simple, si todos creen que son novios, pues eso es lo que serán- ambos involucrados se miraron sorprendidos

-¿A que te refieres Alice?- pregunto nerviosa Bella

-Solo a eso, van a tener que fingir que son novios, esa va a ser tu venganza contra Jacob, ya te lo había dicho, no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados-

-¿Y por eso tenemos que meter a Edward en todo esto?-

-El se metió solito-

-Alice tiene razón- Bella lo miro sorprendida- Yo solo me metí en esto, por mi no hay problema- ella nuevamente abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerro nuevamente sin mencionar palabra

-¡Perfecto! Entonces esta hecho, desde hoy ustedes son novios- Bella se sonrojo todo lo que pudo, Edward por su lado, se sentía tranquilo, incluso le gustaba la idea

-Aun tienen que arreglar detalles- comento Jasper después de estar escuchando en silencio- según lo que le dijo Bella al perro- ambas chichas sonrieron al notar que todos lo llamarían así- se supone que ustedes tiene una "relación" desde hace algún tiempo, tienen que arreglar eso, porque lo mas seguro es que les van a preguntar, como se conocieron, en donde y cuanto tiempo llevan juntos-

-Podemos decir que nos conocimos por medio de Alice, eso es la pura verdad- hablo Bella

-El tiempo de novios que sean tres meses, el imbécil de Jacob tiene que sentirse engañado desde hace mucho, que sienta que no es suficiente para alguien-

-Aun falta algo amor- comento nuevamente Jasper

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Tienen que comportarse como novios de verdad, ante todos, especialmente ante Jacob, si recuerdan, el salió diciendo que no creía, y puedo imaginar que es porque aun se siente tan pagado de si mismo, que no cree que Bella haya sido capaz de engañarlo-

-Lo triste de la historia es que es cierto, yo no lo engañe-

-Pero no tiene porque enterarse- comento nuevamente Alice

-Aun así, me siento algo rara al pensar que todos creen que lo estuve engañando, ese no es mi estilo- Edward sonrió satisfecho, definitivamente era demasiado buena

-¡Bella por el amor de Dios! ¿Qué te importa lo que piensen los demás? ¿Es mejor eso o que te quedes como la tonta a la que engañaron? ¡Tienes que hacer algo! Esta es tu oportunidad de venganza-

-No me gusta la venganza Alice-

-Entonces no lo veas como venganza, simplemente te estas cobrando algo que te debe-

-Esta bien no voy a discutirte eso, hare lo que digas-

-Perfecto, eso me recuerda ¿Hoy llegan sus autos no?- le pregunto a los chicos, Edward miro su reloj

-En un par de horas más tenemos que ir por ellos ¿Por qué?-

-Desde mañana iras por Bella todos los días para llevarla al instituto y la traerás de regreso-

-Claro- respondió él, Bella se sonrojo nuevamente iba a hablar cuando Alice la callo

-Y tú, ni una sola replica, ya aceptaste y sabes como soy, así que ahórrate discusiones que no servirán de nada-

-Ok- dijo resignada

-¡AH!- grito Alice, todos la miraron- ¡Hay algo aun mas importante que todo esto!-

-¿Qué?- preguntaron los tres

-¡Charlie!-

-¡Tienes razón!- dijo Bella abriendo los ojos

-¿Qué pasa con el?- pregunto Edward

-Mi papá, digamos que, tiene en un muy buen concepto a Jacob, es hijo de su mejor amigo, si le salgo con que lo estaba engañando, no se ni que dirá- hablo nerviosa

-Me parece que es justo que sepa toda la verdad-

-¡Edward estas loco! ¿Como le voy a decir toda esta locura a mi padre?-

-Simplemente díselo, yo estoy casi seguro que por mucho aprecio que le tenga, al enterarse de lo que te hizo te va a comprender-

-Edward tiene razón Bella, si quieres yo puedo hablar con el, sabes que tu padre me quiere mucho, no creo que oponga mucha resistencia a que te cobres lo que te hicieron-

-Creo que tienen razón, prefiero contarle la verdad a que piense lo peor de mí-

-Bien, entonces, hoy que te lleve a casa hablare con él, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien-

Llegado el crepúsculo, los chicos habían salido a recoger sus autos y Alice llevo a Bella a su casa, quedándose a cenar para poder hablar así con Charlie, Bella preparo el plato preferido de su padre, en un intento por aminorar los efectos de la noticia.

Cenaron en calma, Charlie estaba muy contento con Alice en casa, le encantaba esa chica, la consideraba como una hija más y se alegraba mucho de que gracias a ella, Bella se había acoplado al cambio tan drástico de ciudad, además de que estaba al tanto de que era la única amiga de Bella, no tenia forma de pagarle todo lo que había hecho por su hija.

Después de la cena Alice abordo el tema, de la manera mas sencilla y diciéndole todo desde el comienzo, empezando por su aversión al perro y luego por el engaño de este hacia Bella, Charlie se puso furioso y pensaba salir a buscarlo y cobrárselas el mismo, pero ambas lograron controlarlo, continuando con la historia y con el detalle de la cafetería y el comentario de Edward, el se sorprendió, al escuchar aquello, pero no puedo evitar dar una sonrisa irónica al pensar en la cara de Jacob, le sorprendía mucho saber que un chico al cual tenia en tan alta estima le hubiera pagado tan mal a su hija, pero se alegro de que de alguna forma lo fuera pagar, no podía evitar sentir una especie de retorcida satisfacción y para asombro de Bella acepto sin problemas el plan de Alice, es mas, se ofreció para participar en el y que contaran con su ayuda en lo que fuera necesario, eso si, no antes de advertirle a Alice que si su hermano se propasaba con su hija, el mismo le partiría la cara.

Satisfecha, Alice salió para su hogar, recordándole a ambos que Edward vendría a recoger a Bella en la mañana. Bella por su parte subió totalmente confundida a su habitación, había sido un día muy loco, sin pensarlo siquiera, había conseguido nuevo novio, aunque lo que en verdad la tenia pensando era la actitud de su padre, tenia que reconocer que se sentía feliz de que la apoyara, aunque fuera una idea loca y sin sentido, estaba realmente contenta de que su padre estuviera de su parte, con esos pensamientos y mas tranquila se durmió.


	3. Capitulo 3

_**Summary: **__Bella encuentra a su novio en una situación muy comprometedora, su mejor amiga Alice, le propone vengarse, ¿Quién se prestara para eso? ¿Qué consecuencias trae la venganza?_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**AMOR DE VENGANZA**

**By. Yurika Mustang **

**Capitulo Tres**

Se despertó muy temprano, estaba muy ansiosa y los nervios no la dejaban dormir, se puso lo que considero la mejor opción, después de todo, era ropa que Alice le había regalado, así que pensó cualquiera cosa estaría bien; bajo a hacerle el desayuno a Charlie, rato después este se fue al trabajo, deseándole suerte a su hija, ella lavó los platos y cuando termino el timbre de su casa sonó, pego un brincho sorprendida, tomo sus cosas y salió nerviosa imaginando quien era. Como lo imagino, Edward estaba parado en la puerta de su casa.

-Buenos días Bella- saludo este dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Buenos días- respondió ella sonrojándose

-¿Vamos?- ella asintió, el la condujo hasta un Volvo plateado, completamente acorde con su dueño, le abrió la puerta para que entrara y luego se subió él, Bella no pudo evitar sentirse alagada con tanta caballerosidad, Jacob jamás le abría la puerta de ningún sitio, es mas, siempre pasaba primero que ella, también se percato de lo bien que olía el auto, tenia el mismo aroma que Edward, era una fragancia suave, completamente dulce y agradable. Cuando Edward entro al auto hablo nuevamente- ¿Nerviosa?-

-Algo así-

-Tranquila, debes estar calmada-

-Lo se, pero no puedo evitar estar nerviosa, ya lo escuchaste, no me gusta ser el centro de atención y lo mas seguro es que van a bombardearme con preguntas- Edward tomo una de sus manos y la acaricio para tranquilizarla

-No te preocupes, como ya escuchaste también, según Alice tengo complejo de súper héroe, yo te protegeré, si alguien se acerca para incomodarte, te rescatare en el momento- dijo con una sonrisa torcida, Bella se quedo totalmente deslumbrada con esa sonrisa, pero también se calmo

-Gracias-

-No hay de que, para eso están los novios- comento gracioso, aunque ella se sonrojo rio igualmente.

Luego de soltarle la mano, Edward se encamino hacia el colegio. Para Bella no fue sorpresa ver que al igual que Alice, Edward conducía como un loco, no tardaron mas de diez minutos en llegar al instituto, el aparco junto al auto de su hermana, la cual los esperaba de pie al lado de su auto junto a Jasper. Edward hizo gala nuevamente de su caballerosidad y le abrió la puerta a su compañera, todo el instituto los miraba, como era de esperarse, todos estaban al tanto, así que nadie le despego los ojos de encima a la nueva pareja, él tomo a Bella de la mano cuando la ayudo a salir del auto y le susurro un "tranquila" camuflado con una sonrisa al ver los nervios de la chica por tener los ojos de todos pegados a ella. Llegaron de la mano hasta donde estaba la otra pareja y de la misma forma se fueron hasta su primera clase.

Las primeras horas fueron algo incomodas, todos en el salón los observaba, especialmente porque, a diferencia de siempre, Alice se sentó con Jasper, por lo que Edward lo hizo con Bella, pero al transcurrir el tiempo, ella se fue relajando, Edward era una compañía muy agradable, siempre dándole sonrisas conciliadoras y haciéndole gestos para que se calmara.

En la hora del almuerzo, no fue diferente, se podían escuchar susurros sobre ellos y nadie disimulaba sus miradas, Bella trato de actuar normal, pero no podía evitar sentirse incomoda.

-Bella por el amor de Dios, cálmate-

-No puedo Alice, todos me están mirando ¿Cómo pretendes que me calme cuando el instituto completo esta al pendiente de mis actos?-

-Edward has algo- rogo la peli negra. A modo de respuesta, Edward tomo la mano de Bella entre las suyas e hizo pequeños masajes, esta se puso roja como una fresa

-Relájate Bella, tienes que dejar de estar tan pendiente de todos, ya se van a cansar-

-Claro, por ahora preocúpate por actuar como una novia enamorada- comento Alice

-Y deberían de hacerlo ahora, el perro esta entrando- aviso Jasper.

Bella se tenso completamente, pero se sorprendió al sentir un brazo de Edward tomándola por su cintura y acercándola a el a modo de abrazo. Esta lo miro algo sorprendida y el solo le guiño un ojo, el sonrojo de Bella no podía ser mayor. Alice noto el detalle y no pudo evitar sonreír con alegría, se le acababa de ocurrir algo para esos dos, pero tendría que esperar un poco. Jacob al verlos abrazados, no disimulo una mueca de odio y salió del comedor rechistando por el camino, todos miraron la escena, aunque en la mesa de los Cullen lo hicieron de manera disimulada, aun luego de la salida de Jacob, Edward no separo su brazo de Bella.

En las siguientes horas, la chismosa del instituto no se pudo aguantar más e inevitablemente se acerco a ellos en un momento en el que el profesor salió en busca de unos libros.

-Hola Edward- saludo con alegría mal disimulada- que alegría que tu y Jasper ya hayan vuelto desde Alaska ¿Qué tal les fue?-

-Hola Jessica- saludo tranquilamente él- nos fue bien, gracias-

-¿Así que son novios, eh?- Edward tomo la mano de Bella, esta sonrió con falsa simpatía a la recién llegada, no podía evitar sentir descontento con ella

-Si, Jess lo somos- respondió Bella

-¿Y que paso con Jacob? Me contaron que lo encontraste dándose un revolcón con Lauren en los baños del ultimo bloque, ¿es eso cierto?- pregunto haciéndose la sorprendida. Bella apretó la mano de Edward en medio de su rabia, este simplemente puso su otra mano sobre esta haciéndole masajes para calmarla. Cuando Bella se relajo y miro disimuladamente alrededor, todos estaban al pendiente de la pequeña charla con Jessica

-Si, es verdad- el aula completa abrió los ojos

-Hay que pena, es realmente vergonzoso, ya veo que la fama de Lauren no esta basada en chismes, ¿pero ustedes cuanto tiempo tienen de novios?-

-Tres meses- respondieron al unisonó. Jessica abrió los ojos

-¿Tres meses? ¿Significa que…?-

-Si, significa que cuando los encontré ya era novia de Edward, la verdad es que me hicieron un favor- el profesor entro en ese momento, así que Jessica no tuvo otra mas que regresar a su lugar, todos quedaron sorprendidos por la respuesta de Bella, pero ella se sentía tan bien de decirlo que sonrió triunfal, Alice que estaba sentada delante de ella, se giro y le hico señas de felicitaciones, no podía haber contestado mejor. Edward por su parte, se sentía muchísimo más feliz que la propia Alice, le encantaba la idea de que todos supieran que Bella estaba con él.

-Bueno chicos les tengo una noticia- hablo el profesor- cuando venia para acá, me encontré con el director, así que son los primeros en enterarse, hay una excursión el fin de semana, iremos a un campamento y visitaremos una reserva natural, no es obligación asistir, pero quienes quieran ir, tienen que traer la autorización firmada por sus padres, partiríamos el viernes en la mañana, para regresar el domingo en la tarde- luego del anuncio el profesor continuo la clase

-¡Tenemos que ir!- grito Alice mientras daba saltitos de un lado al otro, ya se dirigían al estacionamiento- ¡Me encantan las reservas naturales! Además de que será muy divertido, a Edward le encanta acampar al aire libre- comento Alice a Bella

-¿En serio?- le pregunto, ambos iban como debía ser, de la mano. El sonrió

-Si, la ultima vez que fuimos fue cuando Emmet aun estaba viviendo en Forks, como veras, fue hace muchísimo tiempo, aunque Alice, esta vez no será al aire libre, es un campamento escolar-

-¡Lo se, pero igual podremos ir de excursión!-

-Yo no soy buena con las excursiones, por si no se han dado cuenta, no puedo dar un paso sin tropezarme con mis propios pies-

-No te preocupes, ya te dije a Edward le encanta, es todo un experto, el cuidara de ti- le guiño un ojo, Bella se sonrojo

Cuando llegaron hasta sus coches, se despidieron, Bella se iría con Edward en su Volvo como lo había prometido y Alice y Jasper se fueron en el Porshe amarillo. Ya en el camino Edward puso algo de música

-Me encanta esa canción- hablo ella

-¿En serio? Claro de Luna de Debussy es una de mis preferidas-

-Mía también, es sorprendente, en serio tenemos muchos gustos similares con respecto a la música y la literatura-

-Es cierto, ya una vez habíamos hablado de eso cuando yo estaba en Alaska-

-Jacob detestaba cuando yo escuchaba ese tipo de música o leía algún libro, siempre estábamos discutiendo por eso-

-Es comprensible, no muchos jóvenes disfrutan de la buena música o la buena literatura, se puede decir que somos pocos los que tenemos el privilegio de apreciar las buenas cosas- ella sonrió ampliamente, ese chico la comprendía absolutamente bien

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto al verle la sonrisa

-No, es solo que, me sorprendes-

-¿Por qué?-

-Eres el primero de mi edad, aparte de Alice que no me reprocha mis gustos, además siento como si me comprendieras a la perfección- esta vez fue el turno de sonreír para él

-Puedo asegurarte lo mismo, si te soy sincero, he tenido muy pocas relaciones, y puedo decir que ninguna ha sido duradera ni seria, cuando una chica se me acerca, no lo hace por mi en realidad, puede sonar pedante, pero se acercan por mi apariencia o mi dinero, cuando están conmigo y ven quien en verdad soy, se aburren y se alejan o simplemente soy yo quien las aleja, al darme cuenta de que son solo mujeres vacías y banales- Bella se sorprendió- ¿Por qué me miras así?-

-Tu no dejas de sorprenderme, se me hace difícil pensar en lo que dices, si quieres mi opinión a mi me pareces una persona muy interesante, y se me hace difícil creer que se aburren contigo, yo creo que puedo hablar horas y horas contigo y jamás me aburriría- el sonrió nuevamente

-Quien me sorprende eres tu Bella, son pocas las mujeres que me han dicho eso y creo que mi madre y Alice no cuentan- ella rio con él. Sin darse cuenta ya estaban afuera de la casa de Bella

-¿Quieres pasar?- dijo casi automáticamente ella, la estaba pasando muy bien para que se fuera

-¿Puedo?-

-Claro, vamos- Edward le abrió la puerta del auto a Bella y se encaminaron a su casa

-Me gustaría hablar también con tu padre Bella- esta lo miro con los ojos abiertos

-¿Para que?- pregunte cuando ya estuvieron adentro

-Creo que aunque este al tanto de la situación, es correcto que yo hable con él y acepte sus condiciones, después de todo, ante todos somos novios y no me gustaría hacer algo que te ponga en problemas o que a tu padre no le guste-

-Increíble, te lo juro, eres una caja de sorpresas, ni siquiera Jacob que se supone era mi novio de verdad vino a hablar con Charlie, perdóname que compare, pero es que no puedo evitarlo, me haces cuestionarme realmente el porque estaba con Jacob-

-Te perdono solo por el hecho de que el que esta quedando mal es el perro y no yo- ella soltó una carcajada- ¿y ahora que dije?-

-Es solo que, todos se refieren a él por el apodo que le puso Alice, es muy gracioso, además no sabes lo que odia que le digan así- Edward sonrió torcidamente

-Es bueno que me lo digas- dijo con malicia

-¡Hay! Lo siento, no te he ofrecido nada ¿Quieres café o te?-

-Un café estaría bien-

-Perfecto, siéntate a gusto, enseguida te lo traigo- dirigiéndose a la cocina

-Deja ayudarte por lo menos- siguiéndola

-No hace falta, si quieres puedes hacerme compañía, siéntate- el asintió y se sentó junto a la mesa de la cocina. Pasados unos minutos ambos estaban sentados en la mesa compartiendo el café

-Que bueno te quedo, según Alice, eres una estupenda cocinera- ella se sonrojo un poco

-Exagera, es solo que, desde pequeña he cocinado, mi madre es algo así como una niña, siempre olvida pagar las cuentas, recoger la ropa de la lavandería y digamos que es un desastre en la cocina, entonces intercambiamos papeles, yo era como su madre y ella mi hija pequeña, siempre decía que yo había nacido con treinta años de edad- sonrió con alegría al recordar sus palabras

-Entonces Alice no exagera, en serio, eres sorprendente, nunca he conocido a una chicha que haga todo lo que haces tú- Bella se sonrojo

-Gracias, nadie me había dicho esas cosas-

-Vas a tener que acostumbrarte- terminaron sus cafés en silencio, aunque para nada incomodo

-Charlie llegara para la cena ¿Te quedas a comer con nosotros?- rompió el silencio ella

-Me encantaría probar algo que cocines, pero no se si sea prudente por tu padre-

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada-

-Esta bien, pero solo con una condición-

-¿Cuál?-

-Que esta vez me dejes ayudarte- ella sonrió y asintió

-Bien, pero si te quemas o cortas no me hago responsable-

-Te sorprendería saber que yo también se cocinar-

Entre conversaciones sobre gustos y alguno que otro chiste, hicieron la cena, en tan corto tiempo fue suficiente para que se conocieran mas y en verdad tenían gustos muy parecidos. Bella se asombro al saber que entre las tantas virtudes de Edward, estaba el que tocara el piano y aun más asombrada quedo al saber que componía canciones, él le prometió tocar algún día para ella, como compensación por cena de hoy y ella gustosa acepto. Rato después llego Charlie y se asombro al encontrar a Edward esperándolo para hablar, eso no era usual en los chicos de ahora, ambos plantearon el tema de Jacob y el supuesto noviazgo de Bella y Edward, Charlie, puso sus condiciones y horarios de salidas y llegadas, Edward acepto todas las condiciones y le aseguro a Charlie que cuidaría de Bella.

Luego de la cena él se fue a su casa y Bella quedo mas calmada al ver que la conversación había sido muy tranquila y que Charlie había aceptado a Edward, pues luego de que se fuera le dijo un simple "es un buen chico" Bella le comento luego sobre el permiso para el campamento, Charlie firmo gustoso, pues sabia que en sus anteriores colegios Bella jamás asistía a dichos eventos, pues jamás tenia amigas, así que podía agregarle algo mas a Alice a su interminable lista de cosas que agradecer. Esa noche Bella durmió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la tarde que había pasado en compañía con él había sido realmente muy amena, tenía que reconocer que jamás se había sentido tan a gusto charlando con un chico. Esa noche soñó con él por primera vez.

La noche dio paso rápidamente al día y Bella al igual que la mañana pasada, se levanto muy temprano, esta vez el motivo no era porque estuviera nerviosa, si no porque tenia una felicidad inexplicable, se acerco el viejo reproductor que había en la sala y puso uno de sus cd's favoritos de música clásica, estaba escuchando _River Flows In You,_ cuando el timbre sonó, rápidamente fue a abrir y su sonrisa no tardo en aparecer al ver a Edward.

-Buenos días- saludo con una gran sonrisa

-Buenos días, veo que hoy estas peculiarmente feliz ¿puedo saber el motivo?-

-No hay ningún motivo especial, simplemente amanecí feliz-

-Linda canción-

-Es otra de mis favoritas-

-Nuevamente estamos de acuerdo en algo- sonrió él

-Espérame apago el reproductor y nos vamos-

Luego de apagarlo y tomar su mochila, Bella camino hacia Edward, pero tropezó con un mueble de la sala, cerro los ojos para esperar el impacto, pero nunca llego, en cambio sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura, cuando abrió los ojos, tenia a Edward a menos de diez centímetros de su rostro, este le sonreía. Entonces lo comprendió, estaba _absoluta e irrevocablemente_ enamorada de él. ¿Cuándo paso? y ¿Por qué? No lo sabia, pero de que estaba _enamorada_, era totalmente seguro, su corazón se acelero al comprenderlo y al comprender que estaba perdida, un hombre como el, _jamás_ se fijaría en una mujer como ella, no tenia ninguna esperanza y lo peor de todo es que jamás había estado tan ilusionada, ahora comprendía que lo que ella sintió por Jacob era solo cariño y tal vez amistad, pero amor, definitivamente_ no_ era, lo mas triste, es que lo experimentara con alguien que estaba con ella, solo por ayudarla.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el sacándola de sus cavilaciones

-Este, S-Si, pe-perdona- la sonrisa en el rostro de ella se borro, su cara estaba como una fresa

-No tienes porque-

-Mi torpeza no me perdona a ninguna hora del día- él rio ante el comentario y ella sintió nuevamente su corazón latir como loco, hasta podría jurar que el lo escucharía- ¿V-Vamos?-

-Claro-

En el camino hasta el instituto, Edward pudo notar que Bella estaba particularmente distraída, además, noto que se sonrojaba mas seguido de lo normal, quería saber en que pensaba, que ocupaba su mente para tenerla así, pero sabia que era poco educado preguntarle, tendría que aguantarse o tratar de descubrirlo por si mismo.

La semana había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Bella aunque no estaba tan ausente todo el tiempo, se sonrojaba constantemente, especialmente cuando estaba cerca de Edward, hecho que no paso por alto Alice, la peli negra se sintió feliz, pues la primera parte de su plan estaba ya terminada sin ella haber movido un dedo. Y es que se había propuesto hacer que su hermano y Bella quedaran juntos, ella los conocía a ambos mas que bien y sabia que serian una pareja perfecta, pudo notar que Edward desde el comienzo mostro especial interés por ella, cosa rara en él, pues jamás pasaba hablando con una chica mas de quince minutos, así que la primera fase de su plan era hacer que Bella se interesara en su hermano, pero por lo visto esta semana, esa parte ya estaba mas que hecha, ahora solo le quedaba darles un empujoncito para que terminaran siendo novios de verdad, tendría que aprovechar el fin de semana en el campamento.

El día en que salieran para la excursión llego por fin, aunque no asistió todo el instituto, habían cinco autobuses y todos irían llenos, como era de esperarse Alice brincaba como loca de un lado a otro.

-¡Apúrense! Nos vamos a quedar sin lugar en el autobús-

-Alice, los lugares están completos, no sobrara ni faltara ninguno-

-Edward pero si no nos apuramos no podremos sentarnos juntos ¿Acaso quieres que Bella se siente con otro? Por ejemplo Mike Newton- todos sabían la obsesión que tenía dicho chico por Bella

-Esta bien, apurémonos- y tomando a Bella de la mano se adentraron rápidamente en el autobús. Bella lo siguió sin comprender, y Jasper y Alice compartieron miradas cómplices.

Se sentaron cada pareja una atrás de la otra, en la parte media del autobús, Edward y Bella iban delante de Jasper y Alice, por lo que gran parte del viaje se giraron para poder charlar con los de atrás. Todos disimuladamente prestaban atención al comportamiento de los cuatro. Edward por costumbre y gusto la abrazaba naturalmente, ella se sonrojaba pero sabía que era solo para guardar apariencias.

Después de tres horas de viaje, ya no estaban girados hacia Alice y Jasper, mantenían su propia conversación. Pero Edward noto el sueño de Bella.

-¿Tienes sueño?-

-Algo- dijo mientras se frotaba un ojo

-Ven, recuéstate en mi, yo te despierto cuando lleguemos- ella lo miro algo perdida, él simplemente la abrazo por los hombros y la recostó en su pecho, mientras se giraba un poco en la silla para estar mas cómodos. Al final ambos terminaron dormidos. Alice no podía estar más que feliz. Todos en el autobús miraban la escena, luego de dos horas más de viaje llegaron.

-¡Hey, tortolos, despierten!- hablo Alice. Ambos empezaron a abrir los ojos perezosamente- despierten, ya estamos llegando- Bella se iba a parar pero una presión en su cintura no la dejaba, cuando abrió bien los ojos, vio la mano de Edward abrazándola posesivamente y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, este solo le regalo una sonrisa y la soltó al ver su sonrojo.

-Vaya, yo también me quede dormido- comentó graciosamente Edward

-¿Y se supone que eras tu el que me avisaría cuando llegáramos?- le siguió el juego

-¿Cuánto dormimos?-

-Unas dos horas más o menos- respondió Jasper

-¿Dos horas? Pensé que había dormido mas, hace tiempo que no dormía tan a gusto- Bella se sonrojo ante su comentario. Alice y Jasper solo rieron. Cinco minutos después llegaron a su destino.

Cuando llegaron Bella se quedo sorprendida, el campamento era muy hermoso, todo hecho en madera gruesa y con un estilo tipo ingles, habían pequeñas cabañas individuales, por todo el lugar, por lo que adivino seria el lugar donde dormirían.

-¿Y que te parece?- pregunto Alice al ver la expresión de ella

-Hermoso, nunca había ido a algún campamento pero este definitivamente no es muy normal-

-Es de nosotros- volvió a comentar la peli negra

-¿De ustedes? ¿A que te refieres?-

-Este campamento pertenece a los Cullen, Bella, mi padre se lo presta al instituto para este tipo de excursiones, así no tienen que cobrarnos la estadía- ella la miro sorprendida

-Dios mío, ustedes cada día me asombran más- sus tres compañeros rieron con gracia

-En fin, lo importante es que tenemos la mejor cabaña para nosotros-

-Eso es abuso de poder-

-Yo solo diría que es justo, si les prestamos el campamento gratis ¿Por qué no dejar que los hijos del dueño se queden en la cabaña que escojan?- Bella solo negó con la cabeza y dio una sonrisa a su amiga

-Vale, contigo no se puede, tienes toda la razón, ¿Entonces donde nos quedaremos?-

-Hay dos cabañas principales- comento Edward- están al comienzo del camino mas cerca del campamento que las otras, constan de dos pisos y dos habitaciones cada una, las otras solo tiene una habitación y son de un solo piso, cada cabaña la comparten cuatro personas, pues tiene camarotes dobles, aunque las principales constan de matrimoniales-

-Significa que nosotros cuatro compartiremos una de las primeras cabañas ¿Y la otra?-

-La ocuparan los profesores que vinieron de vigías- volvió a responder Edward

Luego de la pequeña lección del lugar, se encaminaron a la cabaña, vale aclarar que Bella quedo aun más sorprendida, la cabaña era preciosa y tenía su propia chimenea, después acomodaron sus maletas, Bella compartiría cuarto lógicamente con Alice y Jasper con Edward.

-¿Vamos a comer algo? Hoy tenemos el resto del día libre, así que podemos hacer lo que queramos- comento Jasper

Bajaron al comedor del campamento y cuando ingresaron la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban también almorzando. Bella nuevamente no paso por alto las miradas y comentarios hacia ella, esta vez, porque ella era la afortunada de estar en la cabaña de los Cullen, la cual jamás había sido ocupada por nadie que no fuera de la familia.

-¿Tengo que ser siempre el centro de atención? Comienzo a pensar que estando cerca de ustedes peligra mi integridad- comento en son de charla mientras tomaban asiento en una de las mesas. Los demás rieron

-Pues tu integridad esta intacta, no seas melodramática, algo de atención no te hará daño-

-¿Algo Alice? Que todo el instituto hable de mi, no es algo, es muchísimo, al menos para mi lo es-

-Acostúmbrate-

-¿Qué van a comer? Nosotros les traeremos el almuerzo- se ofreció Edward

-Déjame ir contigo hermanito, yo escogeré por Bella y por mi, tu le traes a Jasper- llegaron a la mesa de las comidas, la cual estaba vacía

-Suéltalo Alice, para que me trajiste aquí solo-

-Bien hermanito, solo quiero hacerte una pregunta-

-Dime-

-¿Te gusta cierto?- este la miro algo nervioso, pero al final asintió

-Si, me gusta ¿Qué pasa con eso?-

-No te preocupes, no vengo a castigarte por nada, antes quiero ayudarte-

-¿Ayudarme? ¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Quiero lo mejor para Bella y se que lo mejor eres tu, no hay nadie mas que la merezca y no hay nadie mas quien tu merezcas que ella, son el uno para el otro-

-Me alagas Alice, pero no creo que ella piense lo mismo-

-¿Por qué no?-

-No lo se, pero no creo que yo le guste-

-Pues entonces lucha por ella, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites- no se lo iba a poner tan fácil y a decirle que ella si gustaba de él

-Esta bien, lo hare, pero déjame hacerlo a mi modo, si te necesito yo te busco- y esperaba no necesitar de ella, los métodos de su hermana nunca eran los mas normales que se digan. Alice asintió, pero ella haría por su cuenta también.

Regresaron a la mesa y almorzaron amenamente, luego decidieron dar una vuelta por los alrededores, para mostrarle a Bella el campamento por completo. Bella pensó que tal vez las cabañas de los demás eran más viejas y pequeñas, pero aunque eran de un solo piso se notaba que eran bastante cómodas y lindas. Caminaron largo rato y cuando llegaron a su propia cabaña, Alice propuso que salieran esta noche, Edward y Bella se negaron alegando estar muy cansados por el viaje y la caminata, Alice no puso objeción al saber que se quedarían los dos solos, así que aunque Bella no fuera a salir con ella, la arrastro hasta su cuarto.

-¿Cuál crees que me quedara mejor?- pregunto Alice con dos vestidos en sus manos, uno de color negro y otro de color morado

-Me gusta como te queda el negro, además sale con tu abrigo preferido-

-El negro será… me agrada que ya tengas buen gusto en la ropa, tanto tiempo conmigo te ha servido de algo-

-Vaya, ¿ese es el motivo por el cual no me has secuestrado para que me ponga la ropa que escojas?-

-Creo que si, últimamente te vistes mejor-

-Gracias por lo que me toca- Alice rio

-De nada… Bella-

-Dime-

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta y me respondes con toda la sinceridad del mundo?- Bella la miro sin entender

-Claro que si, ¿Cuándo te he dicho yo una mentira? Es mas ¿Cuándo soy buena mintiendo?- ambas recordaron el episodio con Jacob, pero ninguna dijo nada

-Tienes razón-

-¿Entonces que es?-

-¿Qué sientes por mi hermano?- Bella se puso de todos los colores pero al final el que predomino fue el rojo. Alice solo sonrió- ¡lo sabia!-

-¿Saber que?- disimulo ella

-Sabes perfectamente de que te hablo, te gusta mi hermano- Bella agacho la cabeza muerta de la vergüenza- Vamos Bella, porque te pones así, yo no le veo nada de raro-

-¿No?-

-No, ¿debería?-

-No lo se, es tu hermano, tal vez quieras algo mejor para el- Alice frunció el seño y la tomo de los hombros

-Tu eres lo mejor para el, deja tus complejos de autoestima para otro día, hoy no estoy de humor para aguantarlos-

-Pero Alice…-

-No, Alice nada, ¿Te gusta o no?-

-Si, me gusta-

-¿Cuánto te gusta?-

-Demasiado, creo que me enamore de él- la pelinegra se lanzo encima de ella

-¡Ahhh! ¡Eso es fantástico! Vas a ser mi cuñada-

-Espera… Alice… no…. Respiro-

-Hay perdón, pero es que me pone muy feliz saberlo-

-¿Se te olvida un pequeño detalle?-

-¿Cuál?-

-Yo no le gusto a tu hermano-

-¿Y tu que sabes? ¿Se lo preguntaste?- ella negó espantada- ¿Entonces?-

-No lo se, yo no puedo creer que alguien como tu hermano guste de alguien como yo-

-Otra vez esa autoestima, bien, no hay de otra, yo te ayudare-

-¡¡¿Qué?!!-

-Si, te voy a ayudar con mi hermano, pero debes prometerme que estarás depuesta a hacer lo que te diga y a luchar por él- ella dudo- ¡Bella! ¿Quieres o no estar con mi hermano?- ella asintió- ¿Entonces?-

-¡Esta bien! Pero te lo advierto, no me salgas con cualquier locura-

-Ya aceptaste, no puedes quejarte- ella puso cara de horror

Llegada la noche, Alice y Jasper decidieron salir a cenar fuera y tal vez luego irían a bailar. Por su parte Edward y Bella pidieron comida china pues ninguno tenia ganas de salir de la cabaña, se sentaron frente al televisor de la pequeña sala, prendieron la chimenea pues comenzaba a llover y degustaron su comida en silencio mientras veían una película.

Cuando la película termino, ambos se dieron cuenta que estaba cayendo un verdadero vendaban afuera, el celular de Edward sonó.

-¿Alice?- pregunto al ver el identificador

_-Si, soy yo Edward-_

_-_¿Ocurrió algo?- pregunto preocupado

_-Tranquilo, no paso nada grave, es solo que esta lloviendo muy fuerte y la carretera esta cerrada por un derrumbe, tendremos que quedarnos en un hotel, llamaba para avistarte y para que no te preocupes-_

-Esta bien, ¿segura no pasa nada?-

_-Si Edward, no te preocupes, nos avisaron que para mañana a primera hora estará abierta de nuevo-_

-Okey, cuídense-

_-Lo haremos, salúdame a Bella-_

-Lo hare, adiós-

-¿Qué paso con Alice?- pregunto Bella cuando hubo cortado

-Tendrán que quedarse en un hotel esta noche, la carretera camino al campamento esta tapada por un derrumbe y no la destaparan hasta mañana en la mañana, te manda saludes- Bella asintió, pero se puso nerviosa, estaría sola con Edward en la cabaña, no sabia si su control funcionaria tanto y no le saltaría encima en cualquier momento- Es tarde, será mejor que vayamos a dormir, mañana tenemos la primera excursión y aunque no es muy temprano, es bueno descansar-

-Tienes razón-

Ambos se desearon buenas noches y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Bella se dio una ducha y se puso un pijama que Alice le había regalado en una de las tantas noches que dormía en su casa. Era de pantalón largo y blusa de tiras, algo apretada pero cómoda, se metió en la cama y se tapo todo lo que pudo, comenzaba a hacer frio. Media hora después seguía tratando de dormir, detestaba las noches con lluvia como esa, nunca podía conciliar el sueño fácilmente, además aun tenía frio y para colmo, Alice no estaba, le inquietaba dormir sola en esas noches. Una idea loca paso por su cabeza, pero la desecho en cuanto la pensó ¿Qué diría Edward si aparece en medio de la noche pidiendo dormir con el? No, definitivamente _no_ era buena opción. Pero media hora después seguía sin dormir además el frio la estaba matando, ya era una cuestión de _vida_ o _muerte_, si no hacia algo se congelaría, así que se paro decidida abrazando una almohada y se dirigió al cuarto del broncíneo.

Toco levemente la puerta rogando porque no estuviera dormido, o al menos no lo suficiente para no escucharla, segundos después escucho un "pasa" así que lentamente entro. Edward estaba sentado en la cama con la sabana tapándole solamente hasta media pierna, por lo que pudo notar que no traía camisa y su perfecto pecho quedaba descubierto, solo llevaba un simple pantalón del pijama, su cara mostraba claramente que el si estaba dormido, por lo que se apeno aun mas que con solo verlo sin camisa.

-¿Bella? ¿Paso algo?- pregunto con voz ronca por el sueño

-Lo siento ¿te desperté?-

-No importa, ¿Qué pasa?-

-Es que no podía dormir, suelo tener dificultades para conciliar el sueño cuando llueve de esta forma en las noches, además me estoy muriendo de frio, quería pedirte si puedo dormir aquí, si no es problema puedo ocupar la cama de Jasper, es que si me siento acompañada puedo dormir mas tranquila- Edward le regalo una sonrisa torcida

-Claro que no es ningún problema, pero igual vas a tener frio, duerme aquí conmigo- Bella se puso roja como una fresa, juraba que hasta en la oscuridad el podría ver su sonrojo. Edward al notarlo se arrepintió de sus palabras- Lo siento, no quise decir… es que… perdón, no tienes porque…- Bella lo interrumpió

-No, entendí que me dijiste, no te preocupes, si no te molesta entonces si quiero dormir contigo- El corazón de Edward se acelero

-Claro que no, ven- y corrió la sabana para hacerle lugar, lentamente Bella se acerco a la cama y se acostó a su lado, se sorprendió al sentir que Edward la abrazaba por la cintura- ¡Estas fría!- lo escucho quejarse, no pudo reprimir una risita

-Lo siento, pero era verdad que me estaba muriendo de frio-

-Ya lo estoy notando- la acerco mas a él y enredo sus pies con los de ella, Bella sintió el corazón como loco cuando roso la piel desnuda del torso de Edward que estaba pegada a ella, se sentía tan bien que lo abrazo por la cintura y pego su frene a su pecho- ¿Mejor?- pregunto él en un susurro, ella solo asintió y pudo escuchar el latido del corazón de Edward, se sorprendió al notar que latían tan fuerte como el de ella. Tal vez Alice tenia razón, se puso feliz al pensar que ese latido acelerado fuera por ella, se apretó mas a el y le deseo nuevamente las buenas noches, Edward como respuesta empezó a tararear una canción, segundos después Bella ya se haya en el mundo de los sueños y por segunda vez, soñó con Edward.


	4. Capitulo 4

_**Summary: **__Bella encuentra a su novio en una situación muy comprometedora, su mejor amiga Alice, le propone vengarse, ¿Quién se prestara para eso? ¿Qué consecuencias trae la venganza?_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**AMOR DE VENGANZA**

**By. Yurika Mustang **

**Capitulo Cuatro**

A la mañana siguiente, el primero en despertar fue Edward, sonrió ampliamente al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con el rostro de Bella tan sereno y tranquilo por el sueño, la observo largo rato y suavemente le acaricio la mejilla, ella como respuesta dio un suspiro y lo abrazo mas, pegando el rostro a su pecho, él nuevamente rio, especialmente porque se acordó que en medio de la noche Bella hablaba dormida, era un detalle gracioso, que se convirtió en dulce cuando la escucho pronunciar su nombre varias veces, definitivamente tenia que estar con ella, tal vez si hubiera una posibilidad de que ella le correspondiera y haría lo que fuera posible, así tuviera que recurrir a Alice. Ahora que lo pensaba, no se extrañaría que eso fuera obra de ella, su hermana conocía muy bien a Bella y si sabia que no dormía bien en las noches lluviosas lo mas seguro es que todo fuera un plan de su parte. Su sonrisa se ensancho aun mas, si todo eso era cierto, le debía una muy grande a su hermana. Comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Bella, era tan sedoso y olía tan bien, era una fragancia a fresas que iba perfecto con ella. Bella suavemente se despertó, abrió los ojos lentamente, aun medio dormida se quedo mirando fijamente a Edward y cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban abrazados y ella prácticamente lo tenía aprisionado, se sonrojo y se separo bruscamente.

-¡Lo siento!- el rio restándole importancia

-Buenos días- dijo mientras apoyaba un codo en la cama y recostaba la cabeza en su brazo

-Bu-buenos días-

-¿Dormiste bien?-

-Definitivamente, hace mucho no dormía tan tranquila, disculpa por usarte casi de almohada- él volvió a reír

-La verdad es que yo también dormí como hace mucho no lo hacia, no me molestaría que me siguieras usando como almohada si la recompensa es una noche tan placentera- Bella se sonrojo otra vez

-¿No te patee ni nada por el estilo? Creo que en las noches soy muy efusiva-

-Para nada, pero si hablaste mucho- Bella se aterro

-Lo siento, es algo que no puedo evitar ¿Dije algo vergonzoso?-

-La mayor parte del tiempo fueron cosas inentendibles, pero luego dijiste mi nombre un par de veces- ella empezó a hiperventilar, iba a balbucear un montón de excusas cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió

-¡Aja! ¡Aquí están!- grito Alice en tono pícaro, atrás de ella venia Jasper- Vaya los dejamos solos una noche y mira nada mas lo que nos encontramos- Jasper soltó una risita

-No es lo que piensas Alice-

-¡No Edward, por favor, tu no puedes sumarte al tipo de hombres que no encuentran mejores excusas!-

-¡No digas tonterías Alice!- se quejo Bella- Es solo que no podía dormir, sabes que no concilio el sueño cuando llueve como anoche y fui yo quien le pidió a Edward compañía- Alice rio

-Ya lo se, pero adoro cuando te sonrojas- Edward estuvo a punto de darle la razón a su hermana, pero prefirió guardar silencio. A cambio de eso, recibió una mirada cómplice de su hermana, si, definitivamente Alice se había quedado fuera a propósito

-Sera mejor que nos apuremos, son las ocho de la mañana y salimos de excursión a las nueve- comento Jasper.

Inmediatamente Bella se levanto de la cama y se fue con Alice a alistarse, se dio una ducha rápida y cuando salió se encontró con que su amiga le había dejado una muda de ropa lista para ella. La miro extrañada.

-¿Qué? No creas que porque te dije que te estas vistiendo mejor, te vas a salvar de seguir usando lo que yo te escoja- Bella alzo los ojos al cielo y luego rio con gracia- vístete rápido yo me doy una ducha rápida también. -¿Y que paso anoche?- pregunto cuando ya ambas estaban terminando de arreglarse

-Exactamente lo que te dije, tenía frio y no podía dormir así que le pedí que me dejara dormir en su cuarto- Comento sonrojada

-¿Pero no pasó nada más?-

-Sabes de sobra mas que yo, que tu hermano es un caballero-

-A veces me gustaría que no fuera tan caballero-

-¡Alice!... También sabes perfectamente que yo no me ando revolcando por ahí con cualquiera, mira que se supone que Jacob era mi novio y ni siquiera con él me sentí dispuesta-

-Gracias a Dios fue así-

-En todo caso, me salvaste cuando entraste-

-¿Por qué?-

-Tu hermano me estaba contando que dije su nombre varias veces en sueños, no sabia que decirle ¡que vergüenza!- la peli negra soltó una carcajada

-En todo caso, tengo que felicitarte, ya tienes un avance-

-¿Por qué?-

-Para que Edward te dejara dormir con él, es porque en serio le agradas, mi hermano tampoco es de los que se la pasan acostándose con cualquiera y eso también incluye simplemente dormir- Bella sintió nuevamente el corazón acelerado

-La verdad es que yo le ofreció dormir en la cama de Jasper, pero fue el quien me dijo que durmiéramos juntos-

-¡¿En serio?!- ella asintió- ¡Grandioso!-

Quince minutos antes de las nueve, ya estaban listos con una maleta con pertenencias y reunidos con los demás del instituto en la parte trasera del campamento.

-¡Jóvenes, guarden silencio!- comento el profesor que lideraba la excursión- vamos a ir el día de hoy a caminar por la montaña hasta el rio, haremos una pequeña fogata allá y almorzaremos, también podrán nadar y haremos unas cuantas competencias, aprovechemos que el día nos favorece con el sol… traten de caminar en grupos y no se alejen mucho del resto, no queremos perdidos- dicho esto empezaron la marcha

Todos iban muy alegres, el día era perfecto para ese tipo de actividades y ya que la mayoría de días en Forks era nublado, la presencia del sol, los tenía a todos muy animados y efusivos. Incluso Bella que no era muy dada a mostrar alegría ante una actividad que requiriera caminar y mucho menos por un lugar lleno de rocas y ramas salidas, estaba muy animada, especialmente porque Edward la llevaba de la mano y estaba siempre al pendiente de que ella, no se fuera a perder o a caer, algunas veces se tropezó, pero el ágilmente la sostenía para evitar el golpe, le encantaba que fuera tan protector, definitivamente era un hombre único.

Al medio día llegaron al rio, la mayoría lo primero que hizo fue cambiarse y lanzarse al rio a disfrutar del agua, otros menos enérgicos, ayudaron a prender la fogata o simplemente se reunieron en grupos a disfrutar del día en compañía de sus amigos.

Alice como era de esperarse, fue de las primeras en lanzarse al rio junto a su novio, Bella por su parte se sentó sobre un amplio tronco a leer bajo los rayos del sol, Edward había ayudado a prender la fogata y luego regreso junto a ella.

-¿Qué lees?- ella se sobresalto, estaba muy concentrada en la lectura

-Orgullo y Prejuicio-

-¿No habías leído ese libro ya?- Bella sonrió al ver que lo recordara

-Si, pero me gusta mucho, es de mis preferidos-

-Ya lo veo- ambos continuaron charlando un rato mas, cuando Alice regreso dando saltos y gritos junto a Jasper-

-¡El agua esta deliciosa!- ambos rieron al ver a Alice como una niña pequeña que esta feliz porque la llevan a piscina- Les tengo un chisme-

-Me sorprendes Alice, ya te sumaste al bando de Jessica Stanley- la peli negra le saco la lengua a su hermano

-Esta vez es algo que a todos nos interesa, bueno, no tanto, pero no puedo evitar contarles-

-Suéltalo ya-

-Bien Bella, adivina ¿Quién es la nueva parejita del instituto?-

-No tengo la menor idea-

-Acabamos de enterarnos y de verlos juntos, nada mas y nada menos que Jacob y Lauren, dicen que Jacob esta con ella para darte celos- Edward miro a Bella, no sabia que repercusión tenia en ella la mención de su ex, especialmente si ya tenia pareja, esta bien que para todos eran novios, pero la realidad era otra. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida

-¿Lauren?- la peli negra asintió. Bella rompió en carcajadas, ambos hombres la miraban extrañados, Alice solo rio un poquito con ella- ¡No lo puedo creer!- seguía riendo- ¿Y para darme celos?- continuo riendo y tocándose la barriga porque ya le dolía

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto Jasper cuando la vio calmarse un poco

-Que no se cual de los dos tiene mas mala suerte, si Jacob por estar junto a Lauren o Lauren por Jacob, además me causa mucha gracia que digan que es por darme celos-

-¿No te da celos?- pregunto esta vez Edward

-¡Claro que no!- volvió a reír- ¿Cómo crees?-

-Bueno como rompieron hace poco, yo pensé que…-

-Estuve analizando mucho las cosas- le interrumpió esta vez seria- y me di cuenta que a Jacob lo quise mucho, pero solo como un amigo, tal vez al ser el único hombre que estaba a mi lado me confundí, pero ahora las cosas están muy claras, obviamente no me voy a sentir celosa de él- Edward dio un disimulado suspiro de alivio, pero Alice lo noto y soltó una risita

-Oye Edward-

-¿Qué pasa Jasper?-

-También venia a decirte que harán un partido de beisbol en un llano que vieron acá cerca, ¿no te apuntas? Desde que Emmet se fue no hemos vuelvo a jugar aquí en el instituto-

-Cierto, pero no se, ¿Quiénes están con nosotros?-

-Si te nos unes, estamos, Mike, Tyler, Eric, tu y yo-

-Esta bien, hace mucho no juego ¿Quiénes son los del equipo contrario?- Jasper dio una sonrisa torcida

-Jacob y algunos mas de su mismo año, estamos completos contigo- Edward dio una sonrisa torcida. Que a Bella no le gusto nada

-Esperen, ¿No van a pelear cierto?- Edward la abrazo por los hombros

-Claro que no-

-Al menos, nosotros no empezaremos nada- comento Jasper. Esta vez Alice fue quien lo miro mal- Tranquila- y le dio un beso en los labios- ¿Vamos Edward?- comento cuando se cambio

En el campo improvisado, estaban la mayoría de los estudiantes, rápidamente se hicieron dos grupos separados como una especie de barra para cada equipo, todos comentaban emocionados que seria un gran partido, las mujeres estaban eufóricas, especialmente porque desde hacia mucho tiempo que Edward y Jasper no participaban en un partido del instituto.

-¿Juagaban muy a menudo?- le pregunto Bella a su amiga

-Mi hermano Emmet formaba parte del equipo y en ocasiones Edward y Jasper se unían para algún partido amistoso, pero solo por diversión, son bastante buenos, Emmet es muy bueno para batear, mi Jasper para lanzar y Edward es muy rápido, su manía con la conducción no es solo con los autos, corre rapidísimo-

Y cuando empezó el partido a Bella no le quedo ninguna duda, el juego iba muy parejo, pero iban ganando los de su año. Bella sintió mucho alivio al ver que no habían armado ninguna pelea con Jacob, conocía perfectamente el temperamento de este y sabía que era muy fácil de enojar, pero había cantado victoria muy rápido.

Jacob estaba en el bate y cuando lanzaron la bola, bateo "casualmente" cerca a la base hacia donde Edward estaba corriendo, con agilidad él había esquivado y anotado. Bella no se sorprendió al ver que Jacob era quien comenzara a provocar y para nadie fue un secreto que esa bola no fue casualidad. Continuaron el partido y esta vez Edward lanzaría y Jacob nuevamente estaba en el bate, ya no importaba si ganaban o perdían, el asunto se había vuelvo personal. Bella se estremeció por la forma en que ambos se miraban. Alice gritaba como loca una especie de hurra y en la que no faltaban los insultos para el _perro._ Jacob al escuchar el sobre nombre, la fulmino con la mirada, recibiendo como respuesta una igual o por de macabra por parte de Jasper.

Jacob se preparaba para batear y esta vez estaba decidido en golpear a Edward con la bola, tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia total, Edward por su parte estaba tranquilo, con una perfecta cara de póker. Bella por su parte cada momento estaba más nerviosa.

Todo pasó muy rápido, Edward lanzo la bola y Jacob movió el bate para darle con fuerza, pero, la bola dio un giro extraño cuando estaba cerca al bate y su dirección cambio estampándose fuertemente en la cara de Jacob y rompiéndole la nariz en el proceso. Todos los espectadores soltaron sonoras carcajadas, especialmente Alice, Bella por su parte estaba sorprendida, la cara de Edward aun seguía siendo indescifrable, pero cuando sus miradas se encontraron, el le guiño un ojo y ella no pudo evitar sonreírle satisfecha, no sabia porque, pero se sentía feliz por eso, inexplicablemente era como darle su merecido a Jacob por medio de Edward, Alice era la culpable, siempre tratando de meterle esa sed de venganza, pero esta vez tenia que reconocer que le había agradado.

Pero las cosas no se quedaron tan tranquilas, cuando Jacob reacciono, se incorporo hecho un demonio y empezó a correr hacia Edward, este por su parte, no se movió un milímetro, lo estaba esperando con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-¡Maldita sanguijuela!- empezó a gritar Jacob mientras se acercaba

-¿Qué pasa _perro_? ¿No la viste?- le provoco.

Jacob se enfureció aun mas y lanzo un puño a Edward el cual esquivo como si nada, cuando nuevamente se acerco a darle otro puñetazo, Edward se le adelanto al movimiento y lo empujo con fuerza lanzándolo dos metros mas lejos. Para cuando Jacob se incorporo nuevamente, ya tenia a dos chicos sujetándolo de ambos brazos y un profesor parado frente suyo mirándolo con mala cara. Edward estaba parado tranquilo sin intenciones de continuar, por lo que nadie lo sujetaba, por el contrario quien corrió hasta el fue Bella que asustada le preguntaba si estaba bien o si le habían hecho daño, él la abrazo y le aseguro que estaba perfecto, no sin sentirse completamente feliz al ver que ella corriera hacia él y no hacia Jacob que era el único que sangraba.

-¡Joven Black, ya estaba usted advertido!- empezó a reprender el profesor a Jacob- Si lo aceptaron en este instituto aun sabiendo sus antecedentes en su antiguo colegio de La Push es porque no querían recibirlo en ningún lado y aquí decidieron darle una oportunidad, usted se comprometió con nosotros-

Bella se sorprendió al escuchar eso, al parecer no había sido ningún mal entendido el motivo porque expulsaron a Jacob. El le había asegurado que incluso ya habían solucionado el problema, pero le había gustado el instituto de Forks y por eso aun asistía ahí.

-¡Pero yo solo me estoy defendiendo! ¿Acaso no vio que lo hizo a propósito?- se quejo Jacob

-Solo es un juego Black, en ningún momento vi al joven Cullen atentando contra usted- Jacob fulmino al profesor con la mirada, pera seguido hacerlo con Edward- Sera mejor que regrese al campamento, no lo hare regresar al instituto, pero en cuanto regresemos tendrá que presentarse con el director-

-¿Yo solo? ¡El también me empujo!-

-Exacto, lo empujo después de que usted intentara golpearlo dos veces, fue claramente defensa propia-

-Es solo que a él no puede decirle nada porque es el rico ¿No?-

-¡Hay ya cállate perro! Por si no lo sabes mi hermano Emmet fue el estudiante mas revoltoso de este instituto en años y aun llevando el apellido Cullen tuvo sus reprimendas y estuvo en la oficina del director mas veces que cualquiera, aquí no hay preferidos, acepta que la culpa son tus ataques de ira, todo el mundo aquí ve lo obvio- hablo Alice, Jacob no encontró mas palabras que decir, así que entre los dos chicos que lo sujetaban lo llevaron de regreso al campamento y a la enfermería, esa nariz necesitaba atención pronto.

-¡Bueno chicos, suficiente por hoy, recojan sus cosas que regresamos!- todos empezaron a bufar frustrados pero empezaron a alistarse para regresar. Cuando Edward y el resto estuvieron a solas empezaron a reír a carcajada suelta

-No lo puedo creer, ¡eso fue genial! No hacías ese lanzamiento desde que le dejaste un ojo morado a Emmet- comento Jasper

-Recuerdo que mi hermano estuvo persiguiendo a Edward por todo el campo durante una hora, al final se canso porque no logro alcanzarlo- todos rieron al imaginárselos

-La verdad, es que no estaba seguro de si funcionaria, hace tanto no lo hacia que dude por un segundo- comento Edward aun con la sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara

-¿Ósea que estas acostumbrado a golpear a la gente mientras juegan?- pregunto Bella con un mal fingido enojo

-No, con Emmet fue un accidente, con Jacob digamos que si, fue con total gusto, de alguna manera tenia que vengarte- ambos rieron

-Gracias, y aunque reconozco que me agrado, no me gusta que seas violento-

Luego de un rato, todos ya estaban de regreso en las cabañas, el dúo de _novios_ decidió alquilar un par de películas y pidieron pizza para cenar, pasaron una noche agradable y esta vez Bella durmió con Alice. El domingo en la mañana visitaron la reserva natural que tanto ansiaba Alice y luego del almuerzo subieron nuevamente a los autobuses para regresar a Forks. En el autobús Jessica se acerco a ellos y les conto la "noticia" de que Jacob había pasado toda la tarde de ayer y el día de hoy en cama quejándose por los dolores de su nariz y que Lauren había ido a visitarlo solo para darle la primicia de que terminaban pues según palabras de ella _no le gustaban los débiles_. Luego de que Jessica se fue los cuatro no pudieron evitarlo y soltaron risas sonoras.

Minutos antes del crepúsculo llegaron al instituto, todos subieron al Porshe amarillo de Alice, que había quedado ahí desde el viernes, llevaron a Bella a su casa, Edward bajo su mochila y la acompaño hasta adentro junto Alice, la casa estaba en silencio y a oscuras, cuando Bella encendió las luces, se dirigió a la cocina y encontró una nota de Charlie pegada a la nevera.

_Bella:_

_Se presento un inconveniente en Seattle y pidieron mi ayuda, estaré allí por dos días, llegare el lunes en la noche, si quieres, tienes mi permiso para pasar la noche en casa de Alice, no me gusta que te quedes sola en casa. _

_Te quiere Charlie _

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Edward. Bella simplemente les paso la nota

-¡Que bien! ¡Vendrás a dormir a mi casa!- grito Alice

Luego de empacar unas cuantas cosas, regresaron nuevamente al Porshe.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Jasper en el asiento del conductor

-El papá de Bella no esta y tiene permiso para dormir en nuestra casa- comento feliz Alice sentándose a su lado

En menos de quince minutos estaban aparcando fuer de la casa de los Cullen, Bella comenzaba a comprender que el gusto por la velocidad era cuestión de familia. Esme estaba encantada con la idea de tener a Bella en casa, así que preparo la comida preferida de ella. Luego de la cena, todos subieron a darse un baño y cambiarse. Bella estaba terminando de ponerse el pijama cuando tocaron a su puerta.

-Pase- se sorprendió al ver que era Edward, tenia puesta la pijama también, aunque esta vez si tenia la parte de arriba

-Hola- dijo con una sonrisa

-Hola- respondió medio aturdida por su presencia- ¿Qué sucede?- articulo al fin

-Quiero mostrarte algo, vamos-

-¿A dónde?- pregunto ya afuera de su cuarto

-No preguntes- le tomo una mano y la arrastro hasta el primer piso. Ingresaron al cuarto donde estaba el piano, Bella había estado ahí muchas veces pero nunca había preguntado quien tocaba el piano, solo se entero quien tocaba, hasta que Edward le comento que era suyo y el era el pianista de la familia.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-

-¿Te acuerdas la promesa que te hice? Te dije que algún día tocaría para ti, como recompensa por la cena- ella sonrió y asintió

-Entonces ha llegado el día, bueno ¿Qué esperas?- el se sentó en la butaca del piano y le abrió espacio a Bella para que se sentara a su lado

-Esperemos que a nadie le moleste un poco de música a esta hora- comento gracioso, pues sabía perfectamente que a todos les encantaba cuando él tocaba, sin importar la hora que fuera.

-No lo creo, Alice me ha dicho que eres muy bueno tocando, hasta donde tengo entendido a todos les gusta-

-¿Cuándo te dijo eso?-

-Bueno digamos que yo le conté que me dijiste que tocabas-

-Ya veo- luego comenzó a tocar

Bella estaba maravillada, en serio tocaba estupendo, se quedo mirándolo detenidamente, se veía aun mas perfecto que de costumbre con esa expresión serena y tan concentrado, sus manos viajaban de un lado al otro por las teclas del piano, con una maestría sorprendente, es como si fuera algo tan natural como respirar. Edward comenzó tocando canciones conocidas para ella, pero luego toco una de su propia autoría.

-Esa canción no la conozco ¿De quien es?-

-Mía- dijo mientras seguía tocando

-¿En serio?-

-Si, es la preferida de Esme, incluso se llama como ella, fue en su honor- Bella se sorprendió

-Que envidia- comento en son de charla

-No tienes porque- mientras comenzaba a tocar otra diferente- esta es tuya-

-¡¿Mía?!- pregunto asombrada

-La compuse para ti- ella se sonrojo

-¿Para… mí?-

-Aja, el día que te conté que componía, me vine directo al piano y empecé a tocar, y sin darme cuenta las notas fluyeron y la compuse para ti-

-Gracias, es hermosa… pero creo que la escuche antes, la noche que no podía dormir me la tarareaste ¿cierto?- el sonrió y asintió.

Luego se quedaron en silencio escuchando simplemente las notas que salían del piano. Bella cerro los ojos y sin estar consiente recostó la cabeza al hombro de Edward, el por igual cerro los ojos y así estuvieron un rato mas. Cuando la canción se termino Edward hablo.

-Esta canción, expresa como me siento cuando estoy contigo- ella abrió los ojos y lo miro sonrojada- tú me hace sentir en paz, cuando estoy a tú lado me siento completo Bella, jamás había sentido eso con nadie, por eso tenia la necesidad de expresarlo de alguna forma y solo en notas pude hacerlo- Bella tenia el corazón brincando como loco- me gustas Bella, mas de lo que puedo comprender-

Ahora si estaba en shock, no lo podía creer ¿Edward le estaba _confesando_ que le gustaba? ¿Y que por eso había compuesto una canción para ella? Y mas a un ¿Estaba tan sorprendida que ni siquiera podía responderle? ¿Estaba dándole a entender a ese hombre perfecto de alguna forma que no le interesaba? ¡Por Dios tenia que hacer algo!

Edward al ver que ella no respondía, comprendió que ella no le correspondía, que solo le interesaba como un amigo, ¡mierda! ¿Ya que podía hacer? se lo había dicho, le había confesado que le gustaba, ¿Ahora que haría?

-Sera mejor que vayamos a dormir- comento como única salvación ante el silencio de ella, se levanto y estaba a punto de girarse cuando la mano de Bella se lo impidió

-Tú también me gustas- comento casi en un susurro, pero él lo escucho a la perfección

-¿Qué?- pregunto para cerciorarse

-Yo…- ella lo miro sonrojada- digo, que, tú también me gustas Edward, más de lo que puedo comprender- usando sus mismas palabras y agacho la mirada sonrojada. El la tomo por la barbilla y levanto su cara, para que sus miradas se encontraran

-¿En serio?- la mirada que tenia él, Bella jamás se la había visto, sus ojos brillaban de manera extraña. Ella solo asintió. Segundos después sintió los labios de Edward contra los suyos

Bella se sentía en las nubes, instintivamente llevo sus manos al cuello de Edward para acercarse más a él, mientras que él, la abrazaba por la cintura posesivamente. Se besaron largo rato, con toda la suavidad del mundo, el beso estaba cargado de amor y ternura. Cuando se separaron para respirar, Bella se sorprendió, pues se encontraba sentada sobre el piano, con Edward abrazándola por la cintura y pegándola a él, no recordaba haber cambiado de posición, pero luego del beso dudaba pensar coherentemente por un rato, se miraron en silencio por otro rato más, Edward la tomo por las mejillas para hablarle.

-Quiero que seas mi novia Bella, pero esta vez, de verdad- Bella no lo podía creer, tal vez estaba soñando y en cualquier momento despertaría, pero no quería, si aun estaba dormida, quería seguir durmiendo toda la vida- ¿Qué dices?-

-Si, claro que quiero ser tú novia Edward- el sonrió complacido y la beso nuevamente, pero al poco tiempo se separo, ella soltó un bufido de frustración y él solo la abrazo aun mas feliz.

-Creo que debemos subir a dormir, mañana tenemos clases y no quiero ser el responsable de que te desveles-

-Demasiado tarde, creo que ya no podre dormir- el rio con gracia

-Pues créeme, somos dos, pero es mejor que subamos- ella asintió, salieron del cuarto tomados de la mano y en la misma forma llegaron hasta la puerta del cuarto de Bella

-Hasta mañana- dijo ella en un susurro, no quería despertar a nadie

-Hasta mañana- le respondió de igual forma, pero antes de que ella entrara le dio otro beso- Que tengas dulces sueños- ella solo le sonrió

Como Bella lo predijo, no pudo dormir hasta muy entrada la madrugada, no se lo podía creer, no podía asimilar aun que fuera novia de Edward y esta vez de verdad, realmente la vida le estaba sonriendo de la mejor manera.

Pero aunque no durmió mucho en la noche, se levanto muy temprano en la mañana y con una sonrisa imborrable del rostro, bajo a la cocina y encontró a Esme haciendo el desayuno, se ofreció a ayudarla y esta acepto gustosa, minutos mas tarde, bajaron Jasper y Alice, para la segunda no paso por alto el estado de animo de su amiga, pero antes de que pudiera articular una palabra siquiera, apareció Edward con el mismo semblante que ella y para sorpresa de todos, saludo a Bella con un beso en la boca, que aunque rápido e inocente no dejaba de ser desconcertante para el resto, que aunque se esperaban que ese par terminaran juntos, jamás habían visto que Edward diera demostraciones de cariño por minias que fuera delante de los demás.

-¿Así que por fin se decidieron? Por lo que veo no necesite darles de mucha ayuda- como respuesta Edward abrazo a Bella y ambos le sonrieron a la peli negra

-Ya vez, te dije que prefería hacerlo por mi cuenta- dijo aun con la sonrisa en el rostro

-¿A ti también te la ofreció?- pregunto Bella, él asintió

-Pero como dije, me sorprenden, no necesitaron mucha ayuda, que bueno que lo hayan hecho solitos, ¡eso me hace más feliz! ¡Ahora podremos salir en citas dobles!- grito mientras se lanzaba al cuello de Jasper, este la abrazo con cariño y le dio un beso rápido en los labios

-Me alegro chicos, hacen una pareja hermosa- dijo Eme mientras los abrazaba, ambos respondieron con un gracias y una sonrisa

Luego del desayuno, emprendieron viaje hasta el instituto, Edward y Bella en el Volvo y Alice y Jasper en un flamante Mazda dos perteneciente al segundo.


	5. Capitulo 5

_**Summary: **__Bella encuentra a su novio en una situación muy comprometedora, su mejor amiga Alice, le propone vengarse, ¿Quién se prestara para eso? ¿Qué consecuencias trae la venganza?_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**AMOR DE VENGANZA**

**By. Yurika Mustang **

**Capitulo Cinco**

En la hora del almuerzo estaban sentados en la mesa de siempre, Edward tenia abrazada a Bella por el cuello, mientras le contaba algo, que la había hecho reír, cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio entrar a Jacob con un reluciente yeso en la nariz no pudo evitar reír, y también reconocía que había sido infantil, pero había besado a Bella ante la sorpresa de esta, pues estaban en publico, pero es que aunque fuera una actitud poco común en él, no había podido evitarlo, ahora que Bella era realmente su novia, quería dejárselo claro a todos, porque estaba seguro que no solo Jacob los estaba viendo besarse, no, el intenso e insistente de Newton también tenia que estarlos viendo. Ante la imagen Jacob, había bufado y salido del sitio echando maldiciones, cuando termino de besar a Bella esta lo miro sorprendida y sonrojada.

-¿Y eso porque?-

-Mi hermanito acaba de demostrar lo posesivo que es, pues en cuanto apareció Jacob por la puerta, te beso- le informo Alice, Jasper rio con gracia y Edward solamente sonrió de lado, por el contrario de lo que todos pensaron, a Bella le gusto ese acto, si era sincera y ella hubara estado en el lugar de Edward hubiera hecho lo mismo. Como respuesta simplemente lo abrazo fuerte

-¿No estas enojada?- le pregunto él en el oído, para que solo ella lo escuchara, ella negó con la cabeza

-Tal vez yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu lugar- le respondió de igual modo. El muerto de felicidad volvió a besarla

-Cálmate Edward la vas a gastar- sentencio Alice. Bella le saco la lengua en una imitación a la costumbre de su amiga.

-Bella- esta lo miro a modo de respuesta- ¿Te gustaría ir a comer hoy conmigo?- ella sonrió

-¿Es una cita?-

-Definitivamente lo es-

-Está bien, acepto-

-Te pasare a recoger a las siete-

Al terminar las clases, Alice no dejo que Edward llevara a Bella a su casa, pues ella quería llevarla para prepararla en su cita con él, Bella había hecho todo un escándalo para que no hiciera sus acostumbradas secciones de moda con ella, pero fue inútil, ni siquiera Edward pudo salvarla, resignada, no le quedo mas que volver con el "duende demoniaco" como la llamo.

Toda la tarde Alice estuvo rebuscando en el armario de Bella, las prendas que ella misma le había regalado para ocasiones especiales y las cuales Bella _jamás_ usaba, le hizo pedicura, manicura, la maquillo y peino, cuando faltaban quince minutos para las siete, Alice se despidió advirtiéndole a Bella que si se cambiaba el mas mínimo detalle, ella se enteraría y la haría pagar.

Diez minutos después, Edward toco el timbre, Bella inspiro profundo, tomo su cartera, un abrigo y salió. Edward se quedo con la boca abierta, ella estaba fenomenal, definitivamente tenia que regalarle puntos a Alice por eso, tenia un vestido azul oscuro, que le hacia resaltar su piel blanca, y que le llegaba a la rodilla, apretado hasta la cintura cayendo sueltos desde ahí, unos zapatos de tacón bajo negros, el cabello suelto, totalmente liso y un abrigo negro.

-Estás perfecta- le dijo cuando por fin logro encontrar las palabras, ella se ruborizo- Creo que no intentare salvarte del _duende demoniaco_ si el resultado es este-

-¡Edward!- él le dio un beso rápido y le sonrió

-En serio, estas hermosa-

-Gracias-

-Vamos, debemos volver dentro del horario que me puso tu padre, no quiero que te regañe por mi culpa-

-¡Charlie! Eso me recuerda que no le avise, espérame le dejo una nota- Bella regreso al interior de su casa, garabateo algo rápido sobre la libreta de apuntes junto al teléfono, arranco la hoja y la pego en la puerta de la nevera, luego volvió junto a Edward- ¡listo! Podemos irnos… pero antes- él la miro- ¿puedo hacer algo?-

Edward asintió, aunque extrañado, cuando menos se dio cuenta, Bella había saltado sobre él enganchándose en su cuello y dándole un efusivo beso en los labios, movimiento que le trajo a la memoria a cierta hermana hiperactiva suya. Él la abrazo y correspondió el beso entre risas.

-¿Y eso?- dijo aun abrazándola

-No lo se, pero desde que te vi parado en la puerta me dieron ganas de hacerlo, creo que estar mucho tiempo con Alice me afecto- dijo entre risas

-Si el resultado de tu amistad con mi hermana es este, pues recuérdame mantenerlas juntas por mucho tiempo- un ruido en los arboles del rededor de la casa los interrumpió, ambos miraron hacia los lados, pero no vieron nada- Sera mejor que nos vayamos ya-

Condujeron hasta Port Angels y se detuvieron frente a un restaurante que Bella jamás había visto, tenia pinta de ser costosísimo, ahora veía el empeño de Alice por arreglarla, menos mal que lo había hecho, no se podía imaginar entrar ahí con unos jeans y unos _converse,_ si con la ropa que traía sentía que desentonaba no se imaginaba con sus ropas de siempre. Entraron y el mesero los condujo hasta una mesa que estaba reservada a nombre de Edward, Bella se quedo con la boca abierta, el lugar era precioso, tenia un aire romántico, muy intimo, sonaba música de fondo dándole elegancia al lugar.

-Edward, me siento como mosco en leche-

-No veo porque-

-¿No? Todo aquí es muy refinado y siento que todos me miran-

-Si te miran es porque estas hermosa y deja de estar siempre pendiente a lo que dicen los demás, es lo que menos debe importante-

-Está bien, tienes razón-

Cuando el mesero les trajo la carta, Bella agradeció que Edward no la hubiera llevado a algún sitio donde los nombres de las comidas están en cualquier idioma menos el suyo, al menos todo lo que había en la carta lo conocía bien, pidió simplemente unos ravioles en salsa y un postre de fresa. Luego de cenar Edward pidió champagne para hacer un brindis.

-¿Y porque brindamos?- pregunto Bella con una copa llena menos de la mitad

-Por nosotros, pero especialmente por ti-

-¿Por qué por mí?-

-Bella, debes dejar de asombrarte cada vez que eres el tema importante en una conversación, eres una mujer maravillosa y si brindo por ti es porque Dios me dio la suerte de tenerte a mi lado, he tenido la desgracia de conocer mujeres que no valen la pena, pero por fin encontré la adecuada ¿No es motivo suficiente? ¿Querer brindar porque tengo la mujer que siempre he soñado conmigo es un pecado?- ella se sonrojo, pero sonrió feliz

-Esta bien, pero entonces, también tendríamos que bridar por ti, porque todo eso eres para mi, yo también pienso en que eres el hombre de mi vida-

-Entonces, ¡Salud!-

-¡Salud!- luego de tomar Bella rio graciosa- Creo que es la primera y ultima copa de la noche, no querrás arrastrar una borracha hasta casa- Edward se unió a su risa

-Por mi no hay problema, pero estamos de acuerdo en que no me gustaría que te emborracharas-

Continuaron hablando un rato, luego las luces del restaurante bajaron aun más y música suave comenzó a sonar, cuando Bella miro al centro del lugar, donde había un gran espacio, la gente empezó a juntarse para bailar.

-¿Bailamos?- pregunto él mientras le extendía la mano

-No seria buena idea- respondió nerviosa

-¿Por qué no?-

-Si caminar no es lo mío, bailar mucho menos-

-Eso es, porque no has tenido nunca un buen acompañante- le regalo una risa torcida, Bella no pudo rechazar eso

-Bien, si te piso, luego no me culpes-

-No voy a hacerlo-

Bella puso los brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward tímidamente, pero cuando sintió que él la tomaba de la cintura y la apretaba a su cuerpo, se aferro a él. No lo piso ni una sola vez y no tropezó incluso cuando la hizo girar, le gustaba bailar con él, tenia que reconocerlo.

-¿Vez? estas bailando-

-Si, eso veo, tenias razón, todo depende de quien es mi acompañante- dijo abrazándolo fuerte. Edward se quedo mirándola largo rato

-Te amo- ella parpadeo- Te amo Bella- repito al ver la duda en los ojos de ella. Bella sonrió abiertamente y lo beso con fuerza

-Yo también te amo Edward- esta vez el beso fue por parte de él.

Continuaron bailando un par de piezas más. Después él miro su reloj y decidió que era hora de irse, caminaron abrazados hasta el auto, las calles estaban vacías y solas, típico de un lugar frio como ese, pero cuando Edward le estaba abriendo la puerta a Bella para entrar al Volvo, aparecieron tres chicos a su alrededor. Bella pudo darse cuenta que eran, Jacob y sus dos amigos de la reserva Quil y Embry, ella los había visto en una sola ocasión, pero tenía muy buena memoria con los rostros. Se puso más pálida de lo que ya era, al ver que no tenían buenas intenciones y más habiendo visto los arranques de ira de Jacob, pero también le daba rabia ver que no estaba jugando limpio, tanto Quil como Embry, tenían la misma complexión que Jacob, ambos eran altos y musculosos, aunque Edward fuer fuerte, estaba en desventaja.

-Sube al auto- le ordeno Edward a Bella mientras la empujaba adentro del Volvo

-¡No! Sube tú también- se quejo nerviosa

-En seguida estoy contigo, pero mientras tanto, sube y cierra con seguro- le dijo mientras le entregaba las llaves. Bella le hizo caso y cuando estaba dentro, los tres ya se habían acercado a Edward

-¡Vaya, vaya! No se si eres valiente o estúpido- hablo Jacob, se notaba muy pagado de si mismo por la ventaja en la que se encontraba

-A diferencia de ti, yo no necesito escoltas, _perro_- Jacob empuño una mano y lo miro con ira

-No estas en ventaja de hacerte el machito, ¡maldita sanguijuela!-

-Yo no necesito hacerme de nada, ¿Quién es el que se siente hombre solo cuando esta acompañado? Porque estoy seguro que si no fuera por tus dos _perros_ guardianes no habrías venido a "verme"- uno de los amigos de Jacob gruño con rabia, Bella lo reconoció como Quil

-Jacob, déjanos darle su merecido- sentencio

-Calma Quil, primero tengo que cruzar algunas "palabras" con él-

-¿Palabras? ¿Tú conoces el verdadero significado de eso? Yo pensé que los perros solo ladraban-

-¡Eres un maldito hijo de perra! Pero déjame decirte, yo no me quedo con las manos cruzadas cuando se meten con lo mío, y tú pisaste un terreno que no te pertenecía, vas a lamentar cuando cobre venganza-

-¿Tuyo? ¿Terreno? En verdad tengo razón, hablar no se te da bien, pero hasta donde tengo entendido yo no tengo nada que te pertenezca- le hablo completamente calmado

-¡Sabes perfectamente que hablo de Bella!- la mencionada abrió los ojos con asombro

-¡Pues déjame decirte, que Bella no es propiedad de nadie, y mucho menos tuya! si ella esta conmigo, es porque quiere, ¡deja de tratarla como un objeto! además aquí el único que no supo valorarla fue otro, ¡no es mi culpa que no fueras lo suficientemente hombre para ella!- sentencio Edward alzando la voz.

Jacob estallo de ira y les hizo una seña a sus amigos, estos se abalanzaron contra Edward mientras que Jacob solo miraba la escena. _¡Cobarde!_ Pensó Bella. Embry quien había permanecido en silencio todo este tiempo, fue el primero en lanzar un puñetazo a Edward, el cual esquivo con facilidad, luego corriéndose a un lado, le hizo lo mismo que a Jacob en el campamento y lo empujo tumbándolo al suelo, luego Quil fue el segundo en lanzarle un puño que roso cerca de la frente de Edward, esta vez en vez de empujarlo, él le propino un golpe certero en la mejilla haciéndole perder el equilibrio, pero por muy ágil que fuera Edward estaba peleando contra dos, antes de darse cuenta Embry le había dado un buen golpe en el labio, reventándolo en el proceso. Bella grito mientras miles de lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Edward se incorporo algo aturdido pero logro darle por igual un puño a Embry en la nariz. Antes de que Quil o Embry reaccionaran, se escucharon gritos y pasos de personas, cuando la banda de Jacob se dio cuenta de que era el personal de seguridad del restaurante, emprendieron con la huida, dos segundos después no había rastro de ninguno.

Bella se bajo apresurada del auto y corrió hasta Edward hecha un mar de lágrimas, antes de que pudiera preguntar como estaba, se le adelantaron.

-¡Señor Cullen! ¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto uno de los guardias al reconocerlo

-Si, Estoy bien-

-¡Gracias a Dios! Alguien que salía del restaurante nos aviso de la pelea y vinimos lo mas rápido posible-

-No se preocupen, no paso nada grave, gracias- volvió a hablar Edward

-Deben tener mucho cuidado, hay una banda de los Quileute que ha causado muchos problemas en los alrededores, son peligrosos-

-Lo tendremos en cuenta- volvió a hablar el broncíneo

Edward subió a Bella al Volvo y cuando se sentó en el asiento del conductor le tomo una mano y decidió hablarle.

-¿Estas bien?- Bella reacciono

-¡¿Cómo que si estoy bien?! ¿Esa pregunta es para ti?-

-Tranquila, yo estoy bien, pero será mejor que vayamos- condujeron en silencio hasta la casa de Bella. Cuando estuvieron estacionados ella hablo

-Edward ¿Entra si? Déjame curarte esa herida- le pidió aun preocupada, él acepto solo porque no quería dejarla en ese estado

-Bien-

Entraron a la casa que estaba a oscuras, Charlie aun no había llegado y Bella dio gracias a Dios, no estaba en condiciones de dar explicaciones, sentó a Edward en el sofá de la sala y subió al baño a buscar el botiquín que su padre siempre guardaba para estas ocasiones. Saco algodón y lo remojo en desinfectante, con cuidado lo paso sobre la herida que tenia Edward en el labio, este hizo una mueca de dolor.

-¡Perdón! ¿Te duele mucho?- el negó suavemente

-Solo arde un poco- Bella se lanzo a abrazarlo mientras lloraba

-¡Edward tenia mucho miedo! ¡No quería que te pasara nada! ¡Tienes que dejar de ser tan estúpido! ¿Cómo te vas a enfrentar tu solo a tres mastodontes?- Edward a modo de respuesta soltó una gran carcajada y apretó mas a Bella en su abrazo, mientras le acariciaba el cabello- ¡¿Por qué te ríes?!- separándose de él, él le acaricio la mejilla

-No llores, te vez mas linda cuando sonríes- ella lo hizo con el comentario- ¿Vez? Y con respecto a mi estupidez, tengo que decir que yo no soy ningún cobarde, a diferencia de él, Bella, yo afronto mis problemas, este o no en desventaja-

-Lo se, pero ese sentido de la responsabilidad te va a matar algún día, tenia mucho miedo Edward pensé que te iba a perder-

-Tú nunca me vas a perder, mientras que tú lo quieras, siempre voy a estar a tu lado-

-Y eso no cambiara nunca, yo quiero que estemos juntos siempre-

-Entonces es una promesa- confirmando sus palabras se besaron. Bella pudo sentir el sabor oxido de la sangre, pero antes de repudiarle, lo beso con mas ganas.

Luego de un rato, Edward considero prudente irse antes de que Charlie llegara y prometió pasar por ella como siempre para ir al instituto. Cuando Charlie llego a casa, Bella se encontraba ya dormida o eso le hizo creer ella, no tenia muchas ganas de conversar con nadie.

Como Edward le prometió a Bella estuvo siempre puntual en la mañana y se sorprendió de ver que el golpe de la noche pasada, era casi imperceptible, si no lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos, hubiera dudado de que existiera.

-¿Cómo hiciste?- le pregunto mirando el golpe. Él rio de lado

-Tener un padre medico y una hermana que de la noche al mañana despierta una obsesión inexplicable por tapar golpes, tiene sus ventajas-

-¡Dios mío! No quiero imaginar como esta Alice- comentó nerviosa

-Histérica, no hace si no despotricar del _perro_ y anoche iba a salir como loca a buscarlo, si no es por Jasper no se que hubiera sido capaz de hacer- Bella puso cara de horror- Pero tranquila, hoy esta mas calmada, aunque aun sigue lanzando improperios cada dos minutos-

Luego de la charla se dirigieron al instituto, Alice los esperaba junto a su Porshe con una clara expresión de ira, mientras Jasper la abrazaba tratando de calmarla.

-¿Qué pasa Alice? Porque esa cara- pregunto Edward

-El cobarde ese no ha dado la cara por aquí-

-Y dudo que lo haga, lo más seguro es que piensa que yo lo denuncie o algo por el estilo-

-Debiste hacerlo- se quejo nuevamente su hermana

-Hay mejores maneras que cómo dirías tu "vengarse" yo prefiero que se ande escondiendo con miedo algunos días, cuando se entere de que no tome represalias entenderá quien es el cobarde-

La semana transcurrió igual que siempre, y como predijo Edward, Jacob no asomo las narices por el instituto en todo ese tiempo. La relación de Bella y él iba cada vez mejor, como era de esperarse, Edward hablo nuevamente con Charlie, esta vez para pedirle que lo dejara salir oficialmente con su hija, para sorpresa de Bella, Charlie no se sorprendió, por el contrario, se lo había esperado, así que simplemente le recordó las condiciones y horarios, no sin antes mencionar nuevamente que si le rompía el corazón, él le partiría el cuello.

Otra semana más transcurrió, Jacob ya había regresado al instituto, pero no se había acercado a ellos ni siquiera a metros, aun así Jasper y Edward se mantenían alerta ante cualquier anomalía. El viernes llego y con el, preparativos en la casa de los Cullen, el sábado seria el cumpleaños de Jasper, por lo que realizarían una gran fiesta en su honor, habían invitado a todos los de su año en el instituto, Emmet y Rosalie, vendrían desde Los Ángeles, por lo que la mas pequeña de la familia estaba derrochando energía en lo que según era ella "La fiesta mas asombrosa que haya existido".

-¡Bella! No te olvides que mi hermano pasara por ti en la noche para llevarte a casa- Alice había decidido obligar a Bella a dormir desde el viernes en su casa, alegando que aparte de necesitar ayuda con la fiesta, necesitaban dedicar horas y horas a arreglarse y que no era suficiente si iba el sábado en la mañana

-Ya lo se Alice, no te preocupes, no pienso fugarme-

-Nunca esta de más advertir-

-Deja de atosigarla Alice, yo pasare puntualmente por ella- trato de calmarla su hermano

Edward la dejara en casa, recordándole pasar por ella a las nueve. Pues aunque Bella aceptara pasar la noche en casa de los Culle, quería dejarle la cena a Charlie preparada. Mirando el reloj de la sala y viendo que eran las tres y media de la tarde, decidió arreglar un poco la casa y hacer los deberes del instituto antes de empezar con la cena. Cerca de las siete empezó a hacer la comida, prepararía el plato favorito de Charlie y le tomaría como mínimo hora y media para elaborarlo así podía hacerlo sin prisas. Cuando saco la comida del horno, subió a cambiarse, se dio una ducha rápida y se puso lo más cómodo que encontró, esta vez no llevaría nada a la casa de los Cullen, pues la primera advertencia de Alice era que ella la vestiría con un traje que ya tenía solo para ella y que no le mostraría hasta el sábado. Sonrió con gracia al pensar en las locuras de su amiga.

Cuando estuvo lista, sintió el timbre y miro el reloj, eran las ocho cuarenta y cinco, tal vez Edward había decidido venir antes, bajo casi corriendo las escaleras, tropezando con el ultimo escalón, pero agarrándose del barandal a tiempo, abrió la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro, la cual se borro de inmediato al ver quien era su visitante.

-¡Jacob! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vaya, antes te alegrabas de que viniera-

-Bien dicho, antes- Bella iba a cerrarle la puerta, pero el se lo impidió

-¡Espera! Solo quiero que hablemos-

-No tenemos nada de que hablar Jacob, es mejor que te vayas-

-¡¿Por qué Bella? ¿Por la sanguijuela esa?!-

-¡Edward no tiene nada que ver en esto, Es simple Jacob, lo de nosotros se acabo!-

-Estas equivocada-

-¿A que te refieres?- Jacob la tomo por un brazo y entro con ella a empujones hasta la sala- ¡suéltame!

-¡Tu lo has pedido! Quería que fuera por las buenas, pero me lo pones muy difícil, ¡eres mía Bella! y no voy a dejar que cualquier aparecido me quite lo que me pertenece-

-¡Eres un demente!-

Jacob la aprisiono contra una pared y beso a la fuerza, Bella sintió nauseas al instante, ¿Cómo había podido besar a ese troglodita antes? Siempre había sido un bruto, siempre la había besado de forma agresiva y exigente, cuan diferentes eran sus besos a los de Edward, recordar los besos de Edward la hicieron tomar valor y morderlo hasta que sangrara. Jacob se separo al instante, se llevo una mano a los labios y cuando los vio manchados de rojo, le propino una chateada a Bella.

-¡Maldita! Por lo que veo, no te gustan los besos de verdad-

-¡A eso no se le puede llamar beso! ¡Estas muy lejos de saber como besar a una mujer!- le grito Bella muerta de ira

-¿A si? Debo imaginar entonces que la sanguijuela si sabe-

-¡Por supuesto que si! ¡El si es un hombre, no como tu que eres un cobarde!- volvió a gritarle.

Jacob sintió su orgullo herido y tomo fuertemente a Bella de un brazo tirándola con brusquedad contra el sofá. Luego empezó a desabrocharse el cinturón.

-¡Te voy a demostrar que si soy un hombre de verdad!- ella iba a levantarse, forcejeo con él pero volvió empujarla con fuerza contra el sofá

-¡Eres un maldito _perro_ desgraciado! ¡Te odio!-

Él ante la mención de tan detestado apodo, levanto la mano para golpearla nuevamente, Bella por instinto cerro los ojos esperando el golpe, pero aunque escucho algo muy parecido a uno, no sintió nada, rápidamente abrió los ojos y no supo si sentirse aliviada o aterrada. Edward había golpeado a Jacob lanzándolo al suelo y separándolo de ella, pero le horrorizaba la idea de que se volviera a pelear y saliera herido.

-¡Bella! ¡¿Estas bien?!- le pregunto Edward con sus ojos brillando en odio, esta vez no era el chico tranquilo que se había enfrentado a tres mastodontes hace poco, no, este era un Edward totalmente inundado por la ira. Ella a modo de respuesta simplemente asintió- ¡Lo voy a matar!- sentencio al percatarse de que tenia la mejilla roja por un golpe.

Regreso rápidamente a donde Jacob se trataba de incorporar, lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y sin más le lanzo otro puñetazo, regresándolo al suelo.

-¡Baste de juegos Black! ¡Esta no te la perdono! ¡Hoy te mueres!- Bella estaba paralizada, Edward se le había lanzado a Jacob y le había propinado un nuevo golpe, Jacob por su parte tampoco reaccionaba, estaba tratando de no ahogarse en sangre. Ella no podía permitir que Edward enloqueciera

-¡Edward detente!- le grito cuando encontró su voz por fin. El inmediatamente se detuvo

-¡Pero que demonios esta pasando aquí!- Grito un sorprendido Charlie al llegar a su casa, encontrar la puerta abierta y ver como Edward casi mataba a golpes a Jacob- ¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Necesito una explicación! ¿Por qué demonios estas casi matando a este imbécil? ¿Acaso quieres ir a prisión?- le pregunto a Edward, Jacob estaba arrodillado en el piso tosiendo toda la sangre que salía de su boca reventada

-¡Papá! ¡Edward me estaba defendiendo!- se adelanto ella, lo que menos quería es que Edward fuera a prisión por salvarla a ella

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Charlie

-¡Lo que pasa Jefe Swan!- hablo con la voz aun llena de odio- ¡Es que cuando llegue, encontré a este perro tratando de violar y golpear a Bella, por lo que se me ocurrió que lo mejor era matarlo!-

-¡¿Qué?!- esta vez quien iba a lanzarse hacia Jacob, era Charlie, Bella se interpuso en su camino y lo abrazo por la cintura

-¡Cálmate papá! ¡Suficiente tengo con que Edward pierda el control, no lo hagas tu también! ¡Además ya esta bastante golpeado!- refiriéndose a Jacob. Charlie tomo un gran respiro e intento calmarse

-¡Esta bien! ¡Agrádesele a Bella que no te mato y a la amistad que tengo con tu padre! ¡Pero no te salvas del reformatorio! Y mas te vale que guardes silencio o del reformatorio sales derecho a la cárcel- Jacob esta vez si reacciono y abrió los ojos con horror- ¡Gracias muchacho! Te debo una bastante grande- le hablo a Edward mientras esposaba a Jacob

-No tiene porque agradecerme nada, yo daría mi vida por ella- dijo abrazándola, esta vez ya estaba totalmente tranquilo. Charlie no lo dudo, luego de verlo casi matando a Jacob no le quedaba la menor duda

-Voy a llevarlo a la estación, luego tendré que hablar con su padre… si mal no recuerdo ¿Bella iba a pasar la noche en tu casa, no?- él asintió- Bien, cuídala por favor- Edward asintió nuevamente

Cuando Charlie se fue, Edward pudo observar mejor a Bella, se veía completamente en shock, tenía una rabia por dentro que lo estaba matando, nunca en su vida había sentido tanta ira, como cuando entro y vio a Jacob sobre ella, pero este no era el momento para pensar en eso, Bella necesitaba atención.

-¡Bella! ¿Segura estas bien?- ella lo miro por unos minutos y luego lo abrazo rompiendo en llanto

-¡Gracias!- le decía mientras lloraba- Si no llegas no se que habría pasado, tenia mucho miedo- él le acaricio el cabello

-Tranquila, ya todo paso, será mejor hacerte un té para que te calmes, luego iremos a que Carlisle te revise ese golpe- ella asintió. Luego se besaron

Después del té, fueron a casa de Edward, donde se armo un escándalo tremendo luego de que relataran lo sucedido, Alice estaba como loca y fue mucho más difícil que la vez anterior evitar que saliera a matar a Jacob, luego de calmados los ánimos, Carlisle reviso el golpe de Bella, le puso algo de hielo y le dio analgésicos para el dolor y la hinchazón. Todos ya se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones, pero Bella aun estaba algo inquieta, así que fue al cuarto de Edward y entro sin tocar. El aun no estaba dormido, por lo que le sorprendió verla entrar.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?- le pregunto ella, antes de que el pudiera decir algo- Hoy no quiero dormir sola- él le sonrió y al igual que la vez pasada le abrió campo a su lado

-No tienes ni que preguntarlo- Edward la atrajo a su lado y la abrazo con necesidad, ella respondió de igual forma y recostó la cabeza contra su pecho

-Te amo Edward-

-No tienes idea de cuanto te amo yo a ti- dijo acariciándole el cabello. Ella sonrió feliz

-¿Puedes tararear mi canción?- él asintió y comenzó a cantarla- Esa canción queda declarada como mi nana personal- dijo adormilada, minutos después ambos quedaron dormidos

Bella se levanto a la mañana siguiente, de manera sobresaltada, había tenido una pesadilla con lo sucedido la noche pasada, pero esta vez, Edward no llegaba a tiempo para salvarla. Se despertó gritando su nombre y palmoteando desesperada.

-¡Bella, Bella! ¡Cálmate, aquí estoy!- trataba de calmarla él mientras la tomaba por los hombros, ella al escuchar su voz dejo de forcejear

-¿Edward?-

-Si, soy yo, tranquila- le dijo mientras la abrazaba

-¡Edward!- se abrazo a él con fuerza- ¡Tuve una pesadilla, soñé con lo que paso ayer, pero esta vez no llegabas a salvarme!- lloro Bella, él le beso la frente

-Tranquila, fue solo un sueño, yo te prometí estar siempre a tu lado y aquí estoy- la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente

-¡¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritan?!- la expresión de Alice era de clara preocupación

-No te preocupes Alice, Bella se despertó gritando porque tuvo una pesadilla, pero ya paso- la peli negra corrió hasta ambos

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo?-

-No Alice, no me duele nada, perdón por preocuparte, lo que dijo Edward es verdad, fue solo por un mal sueño- Alice abrazo fuertemente a los dos

-¡No vuelvan a darme un susto como ese! Con las cosas como están me imagino cualquier locura- ambos rieron

-Tú siempre imaginas cualquier locura- rio Bella. Alice la miro mal

-Claro y ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué haces _durmiendo_ con mi hermano?- enfatizo la peli negra, Bella se sonrojo

-Después de lo de anoche, no quería dormir sola- explico

-Y aunque no haga falta aclararlo, solamente dormimos- continuo Edward, un leve rubor también adornaba sus mejillas, Alice sonrió satisfecha, no todos los días vez a Edward Cullen sonrojado

-Bien, les creo… y para que vean que soy buena, les doy cinco minutos para que se declaren su amor nuevamente, pues hoy me raptare a Bella todo el día- y como entro, salió

-Creo que será mejor hacerle caso, no queremos una histérica Alice- ella rio

-Con una condición- él la miro esperando que continuara- que no me vayas a dejar sola esta noche, sabes que las fiestas no son lo mío-

-Por supuesto que no te dejare sola, no quiero lobos al acecho- ambos rieron, se dieron un beso a modo de despedida

-Nos vemos en la noche- él asintió para luego verla perderse por la puerta

Edward no vio más a Bella durante todo el día, Alice los tenia ocupados a todos en diferentes actividades y detalles para la celebración, su tarea había consistido en ir hasta Seattle a recoger a su hermano Emmet y a Rosalie, luego lo había enviado junto con Emmet a comprar todo tipo de bebidas alcohólicas y gaseosas para la fiesta. Para cuando terminó sus labores, su hermana y Rosalie estaban encerradas con Bella en el cuarto de la última, preparándose y arreglándose para la fiesta.

A las nueve en punto de la noche comenzaron a llegar los invitados, Jasper era el encargado de recibirlos pues el era el festejado, los primeros en ingresar fueron, Mike Newton y Tyler Crowley, seguidos por Jessica Stanley y Eric Yorkie, mas tarde aparecieron Ángela Weber y su novio Ben, la gente continuo llegando, pero las chicas aun no bajaban, hasta había asistido Lauren Mallory.

Cuando el reloj marco las nueve treinta de la noche, Jessica se acerco a Edward en compañía de Newton.

-¡Hola Edward! Grandiosa fiesta- comento Mike, Edward solo los saludo asintiendo

-¿Y donde están las chicas Cullen y tu novia? ¿No van a venir?-

-Si van a venir, es solo que Alice las tiene secuestradas en el cuarto de Bella arreglándolas antes de bajar- ambos abrieron los ojos

-¡¿Cuarto de Bella? ¿Ella tiene un cuarto aquí?!- pregunto Jessica muerta de envidia

-Si, siempre ha tenido un cuarto para ella, cuando se queda a dormir-

Jessica asintió reventando en celos ¿Cómo era posible que una mosca muerta como ella pueda tener tal privilegio con los Cullen? Antes de que pudieran hacer algún otro comentario, las esperadas bajaron por la gran escalera blanca que conducía al segundo piso, parecía como si la fiesta fuera para ellas en vez de Jasper.

Edward quedo con la boca abierta, Bella esta simplemente fabulosa, tenía un jean azul oscuro pegadísimo al cuerpo, unas botas de punta triangular y tacón bajo negras, una blusa blanca straple con metidos en negro, el cabello suelto y rizado. Ni siquiera se fijo en su hermana y Rosalie, lo mas seguro es que también estuvieran muy hermosas, pero a él solo le importaba ella, rápidamente corrió hasta el pie de la escalera esperando que bajara, la tomo de la mano y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios, acto que hizo arder en celos a mas de una de las invitadas.

-¡Hola!- saludo ella con una alegría poco usual

-¡Hola! ¿Puedo saber el motivo de tu alegría?-

-Es solo que me gusto como me recibiste, me hiciste sentir alguien importante- rio tontamente

-Bella, tú _ya _eres alguien importante, por lo menos para mí, eres lo más importante-

-Me basta con eso- le sonrió mientras lo abrazaba

-Por cierto, estas hermosa-

-Gracias, tú también lo estas, adoro como te queda el negro- haciendo referencia a su camisa

La noche transcurrió sin mayor problema, solo hubo algunos borrachos, entre los cuales se destacaba Emmet y sus usuales comentarios y risotadas, Alice que no paraba de gritarle a Jasper cuanto lo amaba y saltar por todas partes, Mike que se le insinuó un par de veces a Jessica confundiéndola con Bella y una Jessica que aprovechando la borrachera de Mike se habían encerrado en uno de los baños del primero piso con él. A las tres de la mañana quedaban en la casa solamente los integrantes de la familia, Emmet estaba dormido en uno de los sillones con Rosalie a su lado, Alice aun murmuraba palabras incoherentes al oído de Jasper, el cual la abrazaba también en uno de los sillones, los únicos lucidos eran Edward y Bella, recordando también a Esme y Carlisle.

-¡Dios mío, hasta que por fin termino todo esto!- comento una adormilada Bella a un risueño Edward. Ambos se encontraban en el porche de la puerta observando al cielo, que peculiarmente estaba despejado y dejaba ver las estrellas

-No te puedes quejar, yo no me aleje de tu lado en ningún momento, impedí que te emborrachara mi hermana, que Emmet te sacara a bailar luego de su milésima copa, que Mike se encerrara contigo en el baño y en cambio te remplace con Jessica, tienes que estarme agradecido- le dijo en falso tono de reproche y con un puchero. Bella soltó una risotada, lo abrazo y beso suavemente

-Olvidaste que me obligaste a bailar contigo-

-Tampoco puedes quejarte de eso, tú misma me dijiste que te había gustado-

-No estoy diciendo que no me haya gustado- rio nuevamente- Gracias, en verdad cumpliste y no me dejaste a manos de los lobos- volvió a reír

-Todo lo que sea por ti- dijo él mientras le acariciaba el cabello

-¿No te causa gracia todo esto?-

-¿La fiesta?-

-No, la forma en que terminamos, empezamos juntos como una especie de venganza y terminamos enamorándonos el uno del otro-

-Pues no se si gracioso, pero estoy seguro que con venganza o no, habríamos terminado juntos, no hay otra mujer para mi que no seas tu Bella, ya te lo había dicho-

-Y para mi no hay nadie mejor que tu Edward, te amo-

-Yo también te amo- se besaron nuevamente con amor y tranquilidad, esa noche, se quedaron contemplando las estrellas y mas tarde viendo el amanecer, pero ambos tenían un pensamiento en mente, y es que definitivamente, a veces, las venganzas eran buenas.

**Fin**

* * *

Eso es todo, espero les haya gustado esta loca idea que cruzo por mi cabeza, espero muchos reviews! Adiosito!!!!


End file.
